Until we meet again
by Greki
Summary: They parted ways, a bond kept behind. Struggle for survival relayed on that bond, but unconsciously they tossed it apart. Now they need to reinforce that bond, or else shall they die. It is just with hope that they will stay alive.
1. Separation

**AN: **_Well I fall in a inspirited kind of mood. So I began writing this story… At first I didn't know where to put it. But finally I decided that Chrono Cross would be the best option._  
_So anyway hope you enjoy!!!_

  


**___________________________________________________________________________________________**

  
Every thing was different.  
  
People changed throw time.  
  
We didn't expected to be separated.  
  
And yet we all follow our own paths.  
  
Not even imagining that it will lead us to our destruction.  
  
Just because our selfishness.  
  
We didn't want to accept it.  
  
So many curses fall upon us.  
  
Yet we were still the same.  
  
But hope didn't leave one of us.  
  
She tried all on his power to make us understand.  
  
That…  
  
We can save ourselves.  
  
Until we meet again.  
  
Just then is when.  
  
This curse will leave us in peace.  
  
_But what will happen if we fail?_

**~*~**

**Fanfiction.net**  
**Presents:**  
  
****

A production  
**Created**  
**By:**  
**Greki Corporations**  
**(The most crazy and weirdo company in all around the world)**  


**Until we meet again**   


"Someday people will get separated"  
"But yet they can see each other"  
"But when selfishness falls upon their hearts"  
"A curse, they will get"  
"The only way to save themselves"  
"Is find each other again"  
  
_"But if they fail?"_  


**~*~**

** **

**Chapter 1:**  
**_Separation._**

****

It was late. The day began its way to night. But somewhere in a beach, known as Opassa beach. A young woman stood. She had blonde hair and deep cerulean eyes. She was wearing a silk white dress. Yet she had her shoes off, sensing the soft sand on her feet. Pleased of the whisper of the wind, she had her eyes closed. Not focusing on anything else that the pleasure the beach gave her.  
  
"Such peace…" she whispered afraid of breaking that moment of peace.  
  
That young woman was Schala the princess of Zeal. Who just a day before she was at Lavos, now know as the Devourer of Time, power.  
  
She was rescued by Serge and his friends. But she had to separate them because she didn't want another disturbance in the dimensions. When she send Serge to his own world. She immediately closed the door to the Death Sea. So they nobody would reach Sea of Eden where the city of Chronopolis stood.  
  
But she caused the separation of all those people who were involved in this whole situation. Through all of this they slowly became friends. But at last they cannot be with each other.   
  
So to not let them suffer she opted to make them lose their memories of this whole adventure. And yet, she gave them the option to maintain their memories, which most of them chose to lose.  
  
Except of one of them.  
  
Kid, who was her clone, who didn't accept her destiny of just being a clone of her. Who would make the impossible to find Serge. Her first truly friend aside of Luca.  
  
Yes, the same person who was the only hope to retrieve the mistake she did.   
  
The mistake of separate them, and curse them with the sadness of losing a friend, even if they chose to forgot. The pain in their hearts would not disappear.   
  
That pain that make them to be selfish. Just because of herself. They are cursed with loneliness in their hearts.  
  
"If they don't found each other," she though.  "They'll die soon."  
  
She opened her cerulean eyes.   
  
"Maybe I should find her."   
The next month.  
Termina, one of the most busiest cities in the world. People from all around the world came at festivities. And it was a perfect place to steal something.  
  
And of course some thieves would be in there. Especially one extravagant blonde teenager. The blue-eyed young woman that helped the Chrono Trigger to save the two dimensions, she, who choose not to lose her memories of the adventure. Who promised Serge, that she would find him.  
  
The Radical Dreamer, Kid. She was wearing the remnants of a white cotton shirt with a low neckline torn off above her stomach, a small, open red vest trimmed with yellow with a matching short skirt, large leather gloves and boots, and a thick, beaded necklace.  
  
"Damn! I'm too bloody hungry!" she exclaimed to no one in particular this make people around her to stare at her. She glared at them.  "Get'n yer own bussines!" she snapped at them, making them to jump and quickly return to anything they where doing.  
  
Satisfied with that she smirked.  
  
"At least, I didn' lose me touch." She thought, she frowned.  "I forgot what the bloody hell I was thinkin' before!!" she exclaimed until her stomach leave a immense growl.  
  
People around her stared once more. Blushing a lot she glared to them, and they quickly get to their business once more.  "Damn this stomach of mine!!" she exclaimed, and once more she received the stares, she mentally kicked herself. And make a quickly leave not before sending them some daggers through her glare. All people who stared at her shuddered very hard at those glares.  
  
When she was gone they all sighted in relieve.  
Her stomach was still growling all the way. She swear to herself, that she would someday kick her stomach so hard that it'll kiss the moons.  
  
She stopped at a post of fruit. She licked her lips at a good looking melon. She walked to the counter, where she found a fat man.   
  
"What can I do for you, young lady?" he asked politely to Kid.   
  
Kid just keep staring at the melon. The man seeing this quickly took the melon and wrapped it in some paper. When Kid realized what was going on. She quickly said.  
  
"Um… hey sir, sorry but I don' have money." the man just smiled, and gave her the melon. "The Ladies like yourself must eat well." He said attending other costumers.  
  
Kid smiled, and whispered thanks.  
  
She leaved the post. And seated in a nearly bench, where she dragged out her dagger and used it to cut the melon.  
  
Now she know why she kept staring at the melon. It was extremely delicious.  
  
She kept eating, even when she saw an Acacia Dragoon came. He had whitish blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He was wearing a type of a mix of armor and common cloth. When he was nearly she greeted him.  
  
"Hiya Glenn, How it's goin'?" she asked still eating. Glenn stopped his track, and returned to see a young lady eating a melon.  
  
"Huh? Miss do we know each other?" he asked confused and somewhat nostalgic.  "Oi, Glenn don't ya remember?" Kid asked this time leaving her melon, and revealing her face all plastered with seeds.   
  
Glenn blinked.  "I don't thing so my lady." then he looked Kid shook her head as if remembering something.   
  
"Aw.. forget it!" she said. Glenn blinked once more, still confused nodded his head.  
  
"Um… ok, then… I shall leave. If you excuse me." He inclined his head and leaved.   
  
Kid frowned.  "What the bloody hell that witch made to 'em?" she though, referring to Schala. Who she hated the most, because she separated all of them.  
  
"Oh… well I'll fin' it later," she though.  "Now I've more important stuff!" she said happily, and went to eat.  
How did that girl know him? She looked somewhat nostalgic. Why?  
  
Glenn was wondering about that missy that greeted him that morning. He was too confused because she looked too familiar.  
  
"Maybe she was a host in that party that lady Riddel made." He though. Riddel, a blue haired women that have deep blue eyes, and was the General Viper's daughter.  
  
She had made a party to celebrate the formation of the Devas. And at that same party he was named the fourth Deva.   
  
All people in town was invited to that party. So maybe that young woman assisted to it.  
  
At that party he had gone drunk so maybe he had meet her, when he was at that state. But something inside him told him that it wasn't that.  
  
Somehow he knew her in a different form.  
  
"An alter life perhaps?" he asked himself.    
He didn't knew why. He felt all nostalgic, as if there was a hole inside of him. He was a good-looking young man. He had blue hair and eyes. He wasn't the type of a speaker, yet when the circumstances needed it. He'll speak no matter what.  
  
He was a kind and politely young man, who received most attention in his village, because he and Leena, another young women from Arni Village, were the only teenagers in it. And yet they were the most solicited for certain works.  
  
That was, what he was doing right now. He had to deliver some funny stuff at the renewed Viper Manor, The old fort of the Acacia Dragoons. Now, it was the home to many children that lost their parents.   
  
All that funny stuff was from Radius, the old Village's Boss. He in the past was an Acacia Dragoon. So he send a present to the Viper Manor's premier.   
  
If it can be called present. The "funny stuff" was a container with a kind of a green gooey sludge that looked far more like toxic waste. It smelled like rotten food mixed with vomit.   
  
Radius said that it was an "Acacia sup" that was used by the Acacia Dragoons when they went to battle. And he said that it was a very good mix of proteins. But the Acacia Dragoons leaved this tradition because it's odor make one or two Dragoons to throw up.  
  
Serge was completely accord with them. All the way to Viper Manor he was containing his breath so he would not throw up. And when he needed his breath once more, he'll put the container in a place and go to the fairest place possible to take a breath.  
  
The bad thing about this, was that any people or animal that got close to it the always throw up. It was disgusting, he preferred to fight any creature than to see them throwing up.  
  
 All the way to Viper Manor he'll have the path cleared from any animal of person that wanted to attack him.  
  
He completely forgot about the nostalgic kind of mood.  
  
He was that occupied holding his breath that he didn't see a figure spying him.  


**To be continued.**

___________________________________________________________________________________________

  
**AN: **_Oh web... it's kind of short but I had to stop ´cause then I'll be doing it larger than I expected and I'm sleepy too… so see ya. I hope you've enjoy it.  _  



	2. The Past

**AN: **_hehehe... sorry I didn't upload sooner. It's ´cause my computer got a virus, more than a half of my information was lost. So I had to begin again with the chap… oh well… and that reminds me. I'm truly grateful for yer help; I mean… thanks for saying me ´bout the grammar errors… I'll try my best to improve it, and i'll read more so I can learn a few more words and I'm sorry 'bout some words 'cause here were I live some of them are used in a different way (my native language is Spanish some words doesn't exist there) so I hope you understand the story… oh… well…I'm somewhat saddened ´bout this whole thing ´cause it was awesome (at least to me) the way I write it first… but what can I do? Anyway Hope ya enjoy!_  
  
_One more thing! If you don't want to lose your time just skip the "others" descriptions 'cause they are much likely the same. You'll see what I'm talking about. Oh and 'bout last chap, in the melon part… instead of melon it was watermelon but I forgot that they were different sorry…hehehe…_

**___________________________________________________________________________**

  
_Another World_  
  
  
Far from the mainland, more precisely to the east, a ring of mountains stood. In its center was a sea, it was called the Sea of Eden, and it held four islands.  Three of them were align like a triangle, and in their center was a bigger one.  
  
There it was, the city of the future, the almighty Chronopolis, _Where the rivers of time meet as one_.  
  
Chronopolis was a high-tech city that was built in the future, but it was back in the time because an accident occurred.   
  
It had a lot of rooms, specifically in one; there was a huge computer. It was on. There was something in its screen.  
  
***  
  
Project: _Resurrection_  
  
The reconstruction of the super computer, FATE.   
  
It will be used the reminds of the life form known as "Lavos", it is necessary the forming incarnation of FATE.  
  
_Revising DNA of FATE…_  
  
_Complete…_  
  
_Began the clonation…_  
  
_Error…_  
  
To complete the process, it most be used the Assassin of Time, the Chrono Trigger.  
  
_Turning off…_  
  
***  
  
"Damn!" someone shouted. 

**~*~**

**Fanfiction.net**  
**Presents:**  
****

**A production**  
**Created**  
**By:**  
**Greki Corporations**  
**(The most crazy and weirdo company in all around the world)**  
  


**Until we meet again**

"Someday people will get separated"  
"But yet they can see each other"  
"But when selfishness falls upon their hearts"  
"A curse, they will get"  
"The only way to save themselves"  
"Is find each other again"  
  
_"But if they fail?"_

**~*~**

**Chapter 2:**  
**_The Past_**

_Another World_  
  
  
Viper Manor, the fort where the almighty Acacia Dragoons rest. That place that have a long trail of history behind it, one of those stories was when the present Chrono Trigger, Serge, and the Radical Dreamer, Kid, went for the first time there.

That time was a total chaos, with the distortion of the dimensions and the persuasion of Lynx in there. Not to mention that Kid made a total chaos with her not-controlled mouth of hers, and her impulse to stole helped them to be in several problems too, but don't forget her revenge for Lucca, her adoptive sister. Sure thing they had to fight a lot because of that and other things like having Riddel, the General's daughter, like a hostage. 

Another story was when the Porre Military took Viper's Manor in its power. That time Serge was at Link's body. And Serge and the others had to rescue Riddel, who was a prisoner of them. It was there when Robic, an android, joined them after they defeat him. They too had to fight a huge robot that wasn't stoppable. With the help of the Man at the stable and Norris they make a sure flight from there. 

But no one remembered those scenes. 

It all happen before The Devourer of Time was destroyed, no it happen even before FATE was destroyed by the Chrono host.

It could be called _the place where it all began_. If it weren't for Opassa beach, the place that ancient people called it, _Were Angels lose their way_. And even before that, it all began when Dinopolis and Chronopolis fight against each other.

It was one of the main places where too many important situations occurred.

In one of its corridors a blue-eyed slender man, that has the hair of the same color as his eyes, seemed to be searching for someone. He was wearing a type of a blank ceremonial fit trimmed with red and some aqua triangle draws with red lines in them, it was without sleeves and a 'v' type of collar. He was wearing a metallic black belt, and a pair of white dandy trousers, that at both sides had a type of a sun that was draw in aqua, yellow and red. He had a pair of blank gloves with the same design in colors like the shirt. And he was wearing a pair of grayish boots.    

"Arg! Where're those two?!" He thought while running. 

But until he bumped into someone, making both of them to fall.

"Explain yourself, Karsh… Why were you running?" An old robust man asked him. He was wearing a type of a classic England black outfit, it has some white lines that seemed like the rays of a tiger but with the difference that this outfit was trimmed with those lines, and his arms had a white Aztec-type sun in each of them. His trousers were of a pure black color and without any colored alterations. His belt was of a simple style; it was colored brown. His gloves and boots were of the same color as his belt.

"Sir! I'm sorry sir! I was searching my dun… I mean assistants!" He said while helping the old General up.  "Ugh, next time see were you're going," Viper said.  "By the way… have you seen Riddel?"  he asked to the Deva. 

Karsh shook his head.  

The General sighed.  "Well if you see her, tell her that I'm waiting for her in the library." he told him more like an order than a petition. "Yes sir!" Karsh responded. 

Viper nodded his head.  "Ok… then. I shall leave." he continued his path with Karsh following his track with a stare. It took only a few minutes to get out of his sight.

The blue haired man then continued what he was doing, that was; search those dunces that call themselves knights. He ended in the kitchen, there he found the two _knights_ he was searching for. 

"Finally! I've been searching for you two guys." He said startling them. The two dunces turned to him hesitantly and very pale too.

The taller one, Solt, spoke.  "I'm truly truthfully sorry sir, we were just hungry hungrily," Then the other one, Peppor tried to explain too.  "Our shaking stomach didn't leave us alone! So we went to the shaking kitchen to steal some foo… o-oh woops…" The two of them looked at each other, Solt gave Peppor a _now-who-is-the-idiot?_ look.

Quickly they both began to say all sorts of things so as to explain themselves. Karsh just heard shaking, hungry, Peppor told me, and Solt's the idiot.  

Karsh saw this amusing, chuckling quietly to himself he indulgenced anger.  "Explain that to the chef!" faking an angry look, he took both of them by their armors. 

All the way to where the chef was, they didn't do anything else that pleading not to tell the chef about it, Karsh was not too happy to hear them. The Deva had a scowl on his face. Sure he retrieved what he has done.

Karsh was exasperated and without mood.  "Shut up!" he ordered in a very scary and coolly voice. The two _knights _didn't hesitate to quickly shut up their mouths.

All this commotion attracted one young lady's attention.  "Is something wrong Karsh?" she asked a little curious. 

"Miss Riddel!" he said perplex.  "Oh-um there's nothing wrong… eh… oh yes! Miss Riddel your father wants you to go to the library," he said half responding half remembering what the General told him to do.  "He's waiting for you there."

"Thanks Karsh, I'll go see what he wants." she smiled. Karsh turned a bit red.  "Yeah yeah sure i…um must leave." he said quiet nervous and very careful so as to not show it.  

Without turning to see her, he made a quickly leave while dragging and drowning the two thieves of food. He forgot about the entire incident before.

Riddel blinked.

"He must have hurry." Riddel though. Soon she left to the library to where her father was.

_  
Home World_  
  
  
In a strange colorful place below the sea, unknown to any land-living form except for the Trigger and his past companions without counting the _others_, a beautiful coral-like cave stood.

Inside there, the _others_ who were six luminous figures were resting inside a rainbow colored crystal. 

The first one was a huge man with short blonde hair and blue eyes, and he had a blonde Chinese type mustache. He was wearing a yellow Samurai-like tunic. In each yellowish glove was a draw of a yellow dragon's claw. His sleeves were just yellow, like his roomy trousers. In its back was draw with a pair of devil type yellow wings. In its front was a head of a weird somewhat fat and patient dragon. His yellowish boots had a yellow Dragon's paw. In his head was a ribbon with a kind of a yellow crystal in it.

The second one was a not too tall man with not short or long red hair and golden eyes, and an almost visible red mustache can be seen in a playful smile. He was wearing a reddish Samurai-like tunic. In each reddish glove was a draw of a red dragon's claw. His sleeves were just red, like his roomy trousers. In its back was draw with a pair of demonic type red wings. In its front was a head of a red dragon. His reddish boots had a red Dragon's paw. In his head was a ribbon with a kind of a red crystal in it.

The third one was a fat and not tall man with military style green hair and orange eyes, and an almost visible green mustache and chin can be seen. He was wearing a greenish Samurai-like tunic. In each military-green glove was a draw of a green dragon's claw. His sleeves were just green, like his roomy trousers. In its back was draw with a pair of strange and little demonic type wings. In its front was a head of a fat and smirking dragon. His greenish boots had a green Dragon's paw. In his head was a ribbon with a kind of a green crystal in it.

The fourth one was a likely huge man with not short nor long blue hair and deep golden eyes, and a Chinese-like blue mustache can be seen in a knowingly smile. He was wearing a bluish Samurai-like tunic. In each bluish glove was a draw of a blue dragon's claw. His sleeves were just blue, like his roomy trousers. In its back was draw with some rainbow-colored scales. In its front was a head of a fat blue dragon. His bluish boots had a blue Dragon's paw likely scales. In his head was a ribbon with a kind of a blue crystal in it.

The fifth one was a slender raven-haired man with deep golden scary looking eyes. He was wearing a blackish Samurai-like tunic. In each blackish glove was a draw of a black dragon's claw. His sleeves were just black, like his roomy trousers. In its back was draw with a pair of black demonic-type wings. In its front was a head of a black scary looking dragon. His blackish boots had a blue Dragon's paw likely scales. In his head was a ribbon with a kind of a black crystal in it.       

The sixth and final figure was a slender man with short white hair and golden eyes, and an almost visible white mustache can be seen. He was wearing a whitish Samurai-like tunic. In each grayish glove was a draw of a blank dragon's claw. His sleeves were just white, like his roomy trousers. In its back was draw with 2 pair of angel type wings. In its front was a head of a beautiful white dragon. His grayish boots had a white Dragon's paw. In his head was a ribbon with a kind of a white crystal in it.

They all stood silent, in a suspended kind of way, yet it seemed like if all of them were seeing the seventh figure in that cave. 

A Harlequin. She, who was the seventh dragon god, just kept staring back.

"Zeems that _they_ are goin' to zuffer." She said. 

"Just like moa."

  
_Home World_  
  
  
__The young slender man known as Serge was lost in the huge city of Termina. He decided to go there to rest for a while and to explore the village, but he didn't knew nothing about it, after all it was his _first _time visiting.

But the juicy thing that he had on his hands didn't help too much, just because its odor he scared almost everyone around him. The worst part was that he wasn't accepted in the inn. So he just left the inn thinking about what should he do.

Wondering around while thinking and a little bit distracted he soon reached the shrine. 

He didn't know why he went there, but something inside him told him to go to the center of it, where an ancient sword rested. Its name was Enlaizer; it was an ancient dragonian sword that has an extremely powerful magic within it. The legend says, that it was built for the purpose to stop the malicious sword known as Masamune. Both of them formed a kind of a valance between the ancient wars. Now his owner was Glenn, the son of Garai, Dario's brother and a new member of the Devas. Garai and Dario too have been the owners of this extraordinary sword but both of them fell on Masamune's power, now Glenn was the best swordsman of the Acacia Dragoons and the only one to claim the Enlaizer's power.   

But of course Serge _didn't_ know any of this, he just obeyed his instincts, which were to get close to the sword, so he soon found himself at the front of the Enlaizer.  

He just stood there, admiring the magnificent sword in front of him. Somehow it attracted him. Slowly he crept a step closer to it. 

Then he heard something quite unexpected.

_Welcome son of man._

_  
Another World_  
  
  
It was the giant library of Viper Manor.

There the General was waiting for his daughter. Impatiently? yes, nervously? of course, why? no one knows for sure.

He was walking around the whole library, deep in thoughts. 

When the huge door of the entrance to the library opened, startling him he jumped and snapped his head to the direction were the door was.

There, the magnificent lady known as Riddel, which was wearing a green dress that covered all her body, but at the ends of its sleeves it was colored like the feathers of a peacock, just like the end of her dress. But in her head she had a colored ribbon that held an aqua serpent. 

She stood perplexed at her father's reaction.

"Something's wrong father?" she asked.  "Karsh said that you wanted to see me." Riddel said.

"Yes… Riddel please sit." he said offering her one of the sits of the huge table in there. Riddel confused just obeyed. 

"As you know the nation of Porre and El Nido are going to seal a pact of peace," he told her.

Yes, lately the nation of Porre and El Nido Archipielago were in a silent war, just because Sir Lynx, who was now disappeared, betrayed El Nido by manipulating the two nations, so they'll be searching and fighting for the Frozen Flame, but no one was sure if the Frozen Flame really existed. When the two nations discovered Lynx's plan, all thanks to Sir Norris a high official commander and spy of the Porre Military that was searching for information of the Frozen Flame and that discovered Lynx in Viper Manor, the representing people of El Nido and Porre, respectively, united to form a pact of peace which stated that the two nations would cooperate in search for the Frozen Flame. But exactly how did that pact was sealed? If it was sealed, and what did it has to do with her?

"Yes?" she replayed quite unsure.  "Do you know how it'll be sealed?" he asked somewhat nervous. 

"Um… no" she answered in the same state as her father. Her father sighed.  "I though so… Riddel the pact will be sealed with a wedding ceremony." he stated surprising Riddel.  "W-what?" she asked perplexed.

"Yes the pact will be sealed with a wedding ceremony… Sir Norris' wedding." Viper said. Riddel wanted to keep quite but the curiosity won.  "And how can it affect me?" she asked quite unsure and expecting the worst. 

Viper hesitated for a moment.

"He'll be wedding you."

Riddel didn't know what to say. She was an object to her nation, to her father. She felt like a peace of paper decided her life. And what about Dario, what about him? Yes indeed he died, but she still loved him. 

Riddel glared at her father, in the past she never did that, but know she felt like if he saw her just like a mere object.

"And you call yourself my father." she told him in a coolly way and quickly she leave only to left her "father" alone.

Viper saw her leave with sad eyes.  "I'm truly sorry but it was the only way to keep peace," he then turned his head to the showcase that was holding a beautiful figure.  "I won't let more blood to be stained," he said to no one in particular.

It seemed as if the figure in the showcase heard him, because it let out a soft glow. The general didn't know why but he felt as if the sorrow for his daughter lightened from earlier. He then looked up to see it with a thankful stare.

"Now I know that I have to find a better solution," he whispered.  "Thank you." He bowed the figure. The figure glowed a little bit more.

_You're welcome my friend._

He heard.

**To be continued…**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**AN: **_Well… at least I finished the second chap… this time is a little longer than the first but I think its 'cause I'm improving in this…hehehe… now I have to finish the third chap of my other story…but lately I had a lot of work that's why I didn't get too much time to continue the fic, and as ya can see it changed a little bit my writing style, but until I decide which way is better maybe you'll find it changing through all the whole story… for good or for bad I'll make my best effort… hehehe… and 'bout the whole Porre and El Nido stuff well its just something that I changed a little bit 'cause it's supposed that Serge and fellow don't remember a single thing of the entire Chrono Cross incident, so I'll change some other things such like that it's the same with the Enlaizer and Masamune's stuff ('cause I don't know too well Masamune's story, after all I don't have Chrono Trigger)…Well that's not all so as you can see I didn't catch too good Karsh personality in this fic… I promise that the next chap he'll be the same arrogant (just kidding), serious (a little bit), and astute Deva…But until next chap.  
Woops then again I forgot to thank you for reading this… really I'm truly grateful 'cause this is one of my first fics._

_Well until next chap (too repetitive isn't it?) See ya!_


	3. Enemy or Friend

> **AN: **_Hey... sorry again for not updating sooner, but I had my reasons, lately there been a lot of problems in my home, 'cause I'm changing home and I'm graduating too that's not all I had two important events just a few weeks ago, my 15 party and my... grandma's death… so as you can see my schedule is a little bit of a problematic one so… until I fix it all up I'm not 100% sure if I'm going to update sooner but I'll try my best…and ´bout the Chrono Cross story that I would re-tell here its not complete 'cause it's somewhat difficult to put a summary that almost everybody knows in there ok? You'll see what I mean … well that's all… Thanks for yer appreciation!!! _
> 
> _
> 
> * * *
> 
> _
> 
> __
> 
> _Another World_
> 
> It was early in the morning. In the beautiful beach known as Opassa, a cloaked man stood. He seemed to be waiting for someone, even if his face was covered almost completely, only his emerald eyes were visible. His cold gaze was trapped in the far horizon of the ocean, still waiting, quietly, without any single move except for his breath.
> 
> After some minutes, his waiting ended.
> 
> Just as quietly as he, another cloaked man approached him slowly, as if he were afraid of disturbing the moment of peace that the ocean radiated. His deep sapphire eyes were too trapped at the ocean before him. The two stood motionless at the scene before them.
> 
> Until the emerald eyed one spoke.
> 
> "Are there some news?" he said without turning to see the other man. "It was just like _he_ predicted, The El Nido-Porre treat is going to be sealed by the wedding of Sir Norris and Lady Riddel. But we cannot permit Porre to take up to its advantage." the sapphire eyed one answered in a quite voice.
> 
> "There would be another war if that happened, and Porre would take control of all El Nido Archipielago. We must not permit that," the first one said.
> 
> "But knowing Commander Norris he would not permit that, but General Hole has other intensions." The other one said.
> 
> "We must find him, if he do that he we'll be executed, we can't allow our plans to be ruined." This time the emerald eyed one turned to the sapphire eyed one. They saw each other directly to their eyes.
> 
> "Today at night." Then the emerald eyed one turned to leave.
> 
> The sapphire-eyed one saw him leave. "I must take care of the transport." then he too leaved.
> 
> But none of them saw a blonde girl seeing them. "Their plans? Are they…?" Schala said.
> 
> ****
> 
> **
> 
> * * *
> 
> **
> 
> **Fanfiction.net**  
**Presents:**  
****
> 
> **A production**  
**Created**  
**By:**  
**Greki Corporations**  
**(The most crazy and weirdo company in all around the world)**
> 
> **Until we meet again**
> 
> "Someday people will get separated"  
"But yet they can see each other"  
"But when selfishness falls upon their hearts"  
"A curse, they will get"  
"The only way to save themselves"  
"Is find each other again"  
  
_"But if they fail?"_
> 
> ****
> 
> **
> 
> * * *
> 
> **
> 
> **Chapter 3:**  
**_Enemy or Friend._**
> 
> _
> 
> * * *
> 
> _
> 
> _Home World_
> 
> The blue haired young man known as Serge was surprised, amazed, and even confused. A sword was talking to him! He didn't know how it happened, but he felt as if the sword talked to his mind. He somehow knew that sensation, yet he didn't. He couldn't remember exactly how he knew that sensation.
> 
> He too felt as if he saw that sword before. It was his _first_ time there, and yet he somehow knew that sword. Maybe he saw it in a book.
> 
> _Don't be afraid to speak to me, for I must tell you a lot._
> 
> Again, that melancholic sensation came to him.
> 
> _Some young adventures traveled between dimensions to maintain the valance of the forces between the Goddesses FATE and the Six Dragon gods. It all began with the Chrono Trigger, the actual Chrono host. He was transported to an unknown a parallel dimension to his world. But he wasn't alive in there. _
> 
> He wasn't? Why did this story was so familiar to him?
> 
> _He met other people who helped him in his search for his own self. But the incarnation of FATE, have other plans to him. He changed his cat-like body for the body of the Chrono Trigger, so he could enter the chamber where FATE rested. The Dragon gods couldn't permit the Chrono Trigger to enter the Chronopolis in his actual being. So the Chrono Trigger had to defeat them so the shaman would give him the Dragon Tear. _
> 
> Change bodies? Shaman? It is almost like his dream.
> 
> _Soon he made new allies, which helped him with that. He defeated the Dragon Gods and proved the Shaman that he was worthy enough to get the Dragon Tear. He recuperated his body, and went to the city of Chronopolis._
> 
> It is so familiar…
> 
> _There he defeated the incarnation of FATE, but it was just a trick of the Dragon Gods. Terra Tower stood up as well as the Devourer of Time. The young warrior after saving his friend from her past got into the tower and there he found the Frozen Flame. He, with his friends, defeated the Devourer of Time but they discovered that it wasn't the real Devourer. _
> 
> This was now scaring him…
> 
> _The Prophet of Time, Beltasar, gave them the Time egg so as to open the portal of Darkness were no time exists. There they fought against the true devourer. And with the power of the Chrono Cross they rescued princess Schala. But in the end she separated all the people who make a strong friendship, she created another hole in the balance, even is she didn't knew that._
> 
> Now it is exactly as his dream, but how did it was like his dream?
> 
> _But young Serge, I just told you yer own past._
> 
> "What?" he thought frenetically. His disbelieving and confused look could tell anyone what he was thinking.
> 
> "Believe it… for I was a true witness of it," a deep serious voice talked behind him. Serge yelped and turned around quickly.
> 
> A young man, with blondish hair and beautiful blue eyes, stood before him. He was wearing a black armor with a long blackish cape. He seemed older that Serge, and he too seemed like a powerful warrior, he probably could beat him in just a few moments.
> 
> Serge was surprised of what he said. He wondered if he was saying the truth but something inside of him told him that this man was trustworthy. But yet he didn't say anything, he just kept staring at the stranger.
> 
> "Yes it has been a month since that," he said with a deep and wise voice. "You, the young adventurers that not only saved the world, saved me too," he said with a thankful but melancholic voice. "You saved me from losing my past, my memories, my love for that young woman who is not by my side anymore." he looked down as those hurting words came from his mouth.
> 
> Serge didn't know why, but he felt guilty somehow for that.
> 
> "But even if that happened, I'm happy because now I know that she's safe." He said looking to the water that was at the side of the sword.
> 
> "But that's not the case," he said now turning to Serge. "I came here to tell you the truth behind that mask of lie that you've been living these past month."
> 
> "Your quest is not over, for all of you must find each other again." Those words were confusing, but they hit the back of his mind.
> 
> "Serge, your true mission here was not to deliver that… um… sludge you got there… it is to find your true form as the Chrono Trigger!" The young man told Serge.
> 
> "Serge my name's Dario."
> 
> So he was the one he'd been searching for giving him that sludge in the case. But why was he talking about. "I was sent by Radius to follow you, as I said he wanted me to tell you the truth."
> 
> Serge was still a lot confused.
> 
> "Serge, look at yourself." He told him by pointing to the water. Serge didn't know why, but he hesitated, he somehow felt as if he was afraid of looking. Why?
> 
> _The first step_, he remembered his childhood, he lived a happy life with his Father and Mother.
> 
> _The second step_, he remembered those scary looking eyes of the demon panther.
> 
> _The third step_, he remembered when he was almost drawn.
> 
> _The fourth step_, he saw himself at the beach looking forwards to the giant wave that was going to hit him.
> 
> _The fifth step_, he saw all the people, who he know but yet he didn't.
> 
> _The sixth step_, he saw the battles he fought but yet that he didn't.
> 
> _The seventh step_, he saw the sorrow and happiness of the people surrounding him.
> 
> _The eighth step_, he saw the dragon gods with their wise, yet untrusting look.
> 
> _The ninth step_, he saw them combining and forming the Devourer of Time.
> 
> _The last step_, he saw when he was separated from the people he met.
> 
> There he was, with some strange and unknown feelings new for him. He looked down to the water.
> 
> Only to see a young blue haired man that knew more than he thought, his eyes were reflecting a confused look, but inside he could see that he wasn't confused at all, he saw that he had experienced this, a new life.
> 
> He saw the kindness behind his eyes, he saw the passion of returning back, he saw the happiness of him by getting back to the living ones, because when he forgot all what happened, a part of him died in fact.
> 
> Now with a big smile in his lips, his now cleared look was hooked to the wise warrior Dario who was smiling too.
> 
> "After all you found yourself, Serge… But this is not the ending," he said with a serious look. "The friendship you forged with your companions in that adventure, was strongest than you might know."
> 
> Serge was surprised. "That friendship gave you the victories of your battles, but when you all were separated, you did a hole in the space, making a disturbance in the valance that was once forged between time," he said.
> 
> "That friendship was strong enough to hold the disturbance once made when you destroyed the Dragon Gods and FATE."
> 
> Serge got a confused look in his face once more. "I mean if that balance isn't restored it will kill the ones that intervened in the faith." Dario explained.
> 
> "What I'm trying to say is that… Serge you must find a way to get back the memories of your friends! If not, you all will die!" Serge was completely white.
> 
> They, his friends and he, were going to die?!
> 
> "But do not panic." He said, Serge gave him a _how can I not panic? _look. "You can save yourselves if you all meet once more, but you must find a way to travel between dimensions for that." He informed him.
> 
> "Don't worry my friend, you are capable of doing all kind of things," he said to him so as to encourage him. This simple gesture made Serge to get a determined desire to see once more his old friends.
> 
> "Well, now that you know let's head to the Manor, I'm sure you're tired for the trip." He said.
> 
> Serge was gleeful to hear that, he was so tired and hungry that he was even thinking about eating the _delicious_, and _well-looking _Acacia sup.
> 
> "Yeah in my worst nightmares…" he thought.
> 
> "Lest go then!" Dario finally said. Serge looked back at the sword giving it a thankful glare, then he walked up first.
> 
> Dario took his moment at looking at the magnificent sword. "I hope that you'll help my little brother." He whispered.
> 
> "I hope too that you find your way to peace, and… thanks." Dario bowed and soon followed Serge.
> 
> A soft glow could be seen in the sword, as it heard the words of the blonde warrior.
> 
> _
> 
> * * *
> 
> _
> 
> _Another World_
> 
> The Radical Dreamer known as Kid was still in Termina, she had just encountered the young Deva known as Glenn and she too had just finished her watermelon.
> 
> "Ok… First thin' first," the extravagant and carefree Kid was thinking about the whole situation. She didn't knew why does her friends didn't remember her. But she suspected that Schala has to do with it.
> 
> "Glenn doesn't remember a thin'… so the others must've the same," she thought seeing around just to let pass the time while she was thinking. "That wench made somethin' to 'em! And I just don't know what!!" she replied.
> 
> She was complaining about it, the people that surrounded her let her pass because they recognized her as the _hungry and scary lady nuts. _So she, even if she weren't paying attention, wouldn't be able to bump into someone.
> 
> She was confused, of course, and she didn't know what to do. "How the bloody hell I'm goin' to find somethin' useful?" she said while looking around.
> 
> "Oi… if that wench Schala were here… I'll be able to kick her sorry arse so hard she'll kiss the moons!!" she said clenching her teeth.
> 
> Until something, took her curious side. It was an advice of the Viper Manor army.
> 
> "Huh?" she approached to see it better.
> 
> It says: _For all the people that want to join us in the defense of our country of El Nido. Come by at Viper Manor to show us your skill. You'd be able to win 2000g per fight. Come by and register yourself in the tournament for the championship. There if you won all the matches you'll become the captain of the 3° squad, and you'll won 10000g per hour. Come by and show that you're really a man!! Let us know you're a really Acacia Dragoon!_
> 
> Kid finished reading it. Her face was illuminated. If she enter the tournament she'll won at least 2000g per fight but if she won the tournament she'll won 10000g per hour She must do it, she must won the tournament!
> 
> "And I ain't sure if I'll find somethin' useful there but lets give a try!" she smirked, thinking, of course, about the money.
> 
> So she began her way towards the Manor.
> 
> Some later she found herself at the entrance of the Manor. She and another 200 people that desire to enter the tournament. Some minutes later of waiting in a _very_ long line, she was about to register.
> 
> "Name?" two knights sat on a table writing some stuff while asking the participants their names and such.
> 
> "Kid" she said with her feminine voice, making the two knights look up at her. "Um… sorry missy but this is a tournament of fighting, it's not a beauty contest, and that means huge _men_ fight for the post!" the one at the left said making an emphasis at the word men, the other one let out a chuckle and the people surrounding her laughed, while Kid glared at them.
> 
> "Hey _Mr. I'm a jackass knight who doesn't know how to fight_ what did ya say?" she frowned sending daggers through her glare. "Are ya sayin' that a lady like me self ain't strong enough to kick those weaklings' asses?" she said with a mocking tone.
> 
> All except her turned to see each other's eyes. They all held an amusing expression, then they began laughing even they laughed so hard that some of them rolled over the ground trying to get their breaths back as other people wiped their tears apart. Kid frowned, and muttered curses under her breath.
> 
> The two knights were holding their stomachs. "Hah! Hey Missy! Are you trying to say that we _Acacia Dragons _don't know how to fight?!" the one at the right said. "Yes" she said simple.
> 
> The two men laughed harder. "Hahaha… then why don't you ask the monsters we've fought, if we know how to fight?! Oh wait! I forgot!!! They're dead!! Hahahah!!!" the left one spoke still laughing.
> 
> "Hey missy why don't you live us, _men,_ with our business and do those thing woman do! Like cooking!" a huge man said. Kid with a swift movement kicked him hard in his manhood. "Why don't ya leave weaklin', I'm bloody too strong enough to kick all yer asses!" she said, while the man was at the floor trying to get back his original skin color.
> 
> "Fine then I'm leavin' but mark my words! I'll kick yer sorry asses so hard that ya'll kiss the moons!!" she said with a smirk. "You're just some pathetic assholes, cryin' of fear at a girl's face!" she said while looking to the men that were holding their manhood's as if they were feeling the powerful kick. Kid leaved and all the people opened a trail between the masses of people.
> 
> The two knights were astonished at the scene before them.
> 
> Kid returned to Termina, she thought that she would disguise herself as a man that way she'll be able to enter the Manor with ease, but there was still one problem. "How the bloody hell I'm goin' to fin' some guys clothes!!" Kid yelled infuriated.
> 
> She was walking through the entire place over, trying to deal with her clothes problems. But she stopped her track as she found a black cloak in the floor. She somehow felt all nostalgic seeing it, she felt as if she had seen them before. She shook those thoughts away and got the cloak.
> 
> "Oi, at least I only need to fin' some pants." She said. Then she smirked as she saw a young brown haired man pass by near her, he was just the same tall as her. "Luck's at me side today!" she said, while hiding behind a barrel.
> 
> The young man didn't notice her, he was happily walking half jumping through the place, and he seemed like a dumb to Kid.
> 
> "Okay, here we go!" Kid silently whispered to her. Quickly with a cat's agility she approached the young brown haired man. She took her dagger away from its sheath, and she putted the dagger towards the man's trout, while holding him hard with her left hand, totally paralyzing him.
> 
> "Oi, mate seems that we have some useful thin' to me," she said smirking, the man looked pale. "Um… um… m-miss please! I'll g-give you a-anything you want!!" he said scared to hell, Kid let out a chuckle.
> 
> "Hah! Seems the chicken ain't a chicken but a dog!" she laughed. The man sweated hard. "P-please miss!! Let me free!!" he pleaded for dear life.
> 
> Kid thought that it was sufficient torture to him; after all she needed to go quickly. "Okay, then I'll let ya free on one condition!" she said.
> 
> "A-anything!" the man said, and Kid smirked. "Gimme yer pants mate!" she said, the man looked paler now.
> 
> "W-what?!" he said totally surprised. "What ya hear, gimme the bloody pants!" she said raising a bit her voice.
> 
> The man shuddered hard, and quickly nodded. Kid let out her grip, still looking at the man. "Don't dare to escape, I'm faster and stronger than ya!" she said to him, he nodded once more. He then began taking off his pants; then when he finished he tossed them to Kid.
> 
> "Good grief!" she said taking the pants and running with them. The man stood motionless and confused. Until he heard a woman's cry, he turned to where the cry belonged to but he received a powerful slap. "Pervert!" the young woman said.
> 
> Kid was laughing hard, because she saw that entire scene. "What an easy target that was!" she said snickering.
> 
> Then at the bridge that lead to the Manor, she putted on the other clothes above her owns. Covering part of her face.
> 
> When she finished she looked at herself in the water, and seemed surprised to not see the beautiful and energized girl she was, instead she saw a blonde man with cerulean eyes, and with a not very good like about clothes.
> 
> "Better than anythin' I can think up now!" she said a little disappointed at her clothing. "Well let's go! Hope register still on!" she said running to the Manor at incredibly high speed.
> 
> Then there she saw the two knights that were appearing to be leaving. "Wait!" she called, faking a deep voice and trying all her best to take off her Australian accent.
> 
> The two men turned to her. "Sir have you come to participate?" the first one spoke. "Yah." She responded with her fake voice and smirking behind her cloak.
> 
> "Then I must've to ask you some questions." He said while taking out a paper. "Name?" he asked, Kid then yelped, she hasn't think up a name yet!
> 
> "Your name sir," the knight repeated. "Um... it's…" Kid made a quick glance around and saw a worm in the floor.
> 
> "Worm!" she said without thinking.
> 
> The two knights looked at each other. "Quite an unusual name…" the one at right muttered. The left one only stared at him then continued with the questions.
> 
> "Where did you came from?" he asked, Kid thought up quickly. "Guldove." She said while remembering Steena. That shaman was cool Kid always liked her. "Age?" the man asked. "16." She responded the two men looked once more to each other.
> 
> "Young huh?"
> 
> "Yeah…"
> 
> Kid just kept waiting there. She was bored to hell. " Weapon?" he asked.
> 
> "A dagger." She stated simply. The two stared in disbelieve. "Are you serious?!" the one at the right said. "Yeh!" she responded losing her patience.
> 
> "Um… well that's all… here's your number." The same one handed her a small paper.
> 
> "208!" she though, this is going to be a long day.
> 
> She thanked the knights. "You must ask those guards over there to get your locker for a while, if you pass to the preliminary you'll get a _comfortable_ room." He said snickering while pointing the guards.
> 
> She glanced over the guards. "Except for the emphasis in comfortable, I think there'll be fun," she thought.
> 
> She walked towards one guard. "Hey where's me locker?" she asked. The guard looked at her. "Number?" he asked.
> 
> "208." She answered. "Take this passage," he pointed to a door behind him. "Turn left, then right and the fourth locker to your left is your one." He said.
> 
> Kid nodded. Then she entered the passage; there were too many lockers as people in there. She walked up quickly between the people in the long hall she made it to the middle. There she saw two passages, and she saw too that the main one still continued but remembering her instructions she took the passage at her left. There she saw another hall of lockers and people, but it was shorter than the first one, she made her way to the end, it leads to two passages too. She took the right one while looking at her left; she saw the fourth locker with an inscription of the number _208._
> 
> "This is it," she looked at it. "Wonder how that man remembered it," she said to herself. She wondered why the Acacia Dragoons wanted so badly a captain to the 3° squad. It was as if they were in a war or something. Or maybe they just wanted to be prepared.
> 
> But someone's shouting interrupted her thoughts. "Hey! It's time for the competition to begin! You must present yourselves at the Devas and the General, quickly make a line as the list number." a knight said.
> 
> Badly or lucky, she didn't know, she was the last. The line was a tremendous chaos because the people didn't fit in the principal hall, so the guards decided to get the people as the order of the lockers, so there where now 7 lines. Each one of them where fitting perfectly in the passages by the number of lockers.
> 
> Suddenly a lot of noise was held outside, and the line began to walk. It took Kid a few minutes to get outside by the end of the main hall. When she was outside she got really surprised at what she saw. A coliseum, just like the ones the roman people used to use as a circus.
> 
> "Funny, didn't know there was one here," she thought. While remembering the few occasions she entered the Manor in the past.
> 
> The coliseum was fitted by a _lot_ of people. The hot sun was shining at the very top of it; she sensed the climate as if she was at a dessert.
> 
> There in the center of the stone steps, Viper sat along with the Devas, as if he were an emperor of ancient cultures, ready to watch the gladiators. Just that in this case they weren't gladiators, because one of the rules is to not murder your opponents in battle.
> 
> All the fighters held all types of weapons, some of them were huge weapons while others like hers where just plain and simple weapons. The warriors where fitting the coliseum's arenas, waiting for the competition to began.
> 
> General Viper stood up from his seat, as well as the Devas. The entire crowd watched silently for him to speak.
> 
> "Greetings warriors! As you know this is a tournament for the post of the captain of the 3° squad, and for money too! You all will be fighting against each one of other powerful warriors! But your opponents will be completely chosen by luck! So prepare your weapons because you will need them! You cannot use Elements!! The only way to win is by making your opponent to declare defeated or by knocking him out of consciousness… But if you kill your opponent, you'll not only be disqualified but thrown into prison if we, the judge, see that it was purposely… So now that you know this important matters, prepare yourselves for the championship!!!" he finished while the crowd erupted into cheers.
> 
> The Devas and him got their sits once more.
> 
> "This is goin' to be interestin'!" Kid thought, she was pretty sure that there were no powerful people in the tournament.
> 
> An hour passed since that, she was bored not see any good looking fight, she saw the Devas too much like her. All of them sat in the far part of the coliseum, with bored expressions in their faces, but they hid them perfectly well, she could see their expressions because she was a Radical Dreamer after all.
> 
> She returned inside the hall, she'd be waiting until her turn. She sat there with her legs crossed and her arms folded.
> 
> She luckily didn't have to wait too long because her battle was the 17° one and it was the 16° battle right now. After waiting a little bit more she heard a guard called her. "Hey Mr. Worm it's your turn! Get prepared!" he called her.
> 
> Kid growled as she remembered her fake name, she thought that it was the most stupid name she ever made in all her life. "Oi… at least its not like Folipondio…" she thought. She remembered too well her friend Folipondio; he was after all a Radical Dreamer too. But Kid always made fun of him because of his name. But then again, Worm wasn't a good name for a human.
> 
> "Mr. Worm!" the guard called her once more. "Comin'!" she called back. She stood up and cleaned her back; she fixed her cloak and held tightly her dagger. A smirk on her face was hided behind her cloak.
> 
> Her blue cerulean eyes were reflecting confidence. She walked to the middle of the coliseum's arena. The crowd clapped and yelled in enthusiasm as a signal of greeting.
> 
> She looked around with her arms extended waving to the crowd.
> 
> But she stopped doing so when a furious yell was heard from behind her. A huge man was standing at the entrance of the hall; he was wearing a huge axe. He was a very huge mass of muscle. But he didn't scare her.
> 
> The man walked to the middle. The crowd saw in amazement and fear filled their hearts. It could be heard as the crowd murmured things like:
> 
> "He's going to crash him over."
> 
> "Poor man, he's too young."
> 
> "Maybe someone should call a doctor."
> 
> "Aw I don't wanna be in the boy's shoes."
> 
> "Me too."
> 
> But Kid ignored then. The huge mass of muscle didn't amaze her. The Devas and the General watched in interest.
> 
> The man laughed once he saw his opponent. "HA! You must be kidding if you want me to fight this skinny little boy!" he said.
> 
> "What? Afraid of me big jerk?" Kid said mockingly. The man laughed. "Me afraid of you?! Ha! Boy, you must be kidding!!! HAHA! The little boy got some guts!" he laughed.
> 
> Kid ignored him, still smirking. "Am gonna kick yer sorry arse so hard you'll kiss the moons!" she snapped.
> 
> The man looked at her. "Big words for a small mouth," he replied. Then without further advice he swung his heave axe at her. Kid evaded it with ease.
> 
> "Not bad for a big jerk!" she said while getting her dagger out. The man looked at the rainbow looking dagger.
> 
> "Ha! What a pretty dagger you have there it fits perfectly to you missy!" he said mockingly, obviously trying to offend Kid, but she instead gave a mischievous smile knowing that he was completely right.
> 
> "This pretty dagger of mine is goin' to kick yer sorry arse!" she called back. "Then lets see what that dagger of yours can do!" he said smiling confidently.
> 
> Kid quickly took a battle position, and waited for her opponent to attack. The man saw this as an opportunity to strike he swung horizontally this time. Kid took this as an opportunity to jump above his axe, landing on it. When the man saw what has happened, and turned to face Kid. Kid jumped and kicked him hard on the face making him to fell. Kid then jumped once more and landed hard on his stomach getting his breath knocked out. Kid got at his side, and waited for him to get on his feet.
> 
> "Ough… you… aren't any ordinary boy… huff… I must watch my step form now on…" he said with difficulty. Kid smirked and prepared her dagger. She run to him once he got up, and stabbed his arm, this made the man to let out a cry of pain and to release his axe. Kid punched him twice in the stomach and then jumped to punch him hard on his chin. The man fell back, but he tried to kick her side. Kid saw him and got down.
> 
> The man turned around tried once more, but Kid held his leg firmly, then she jumped making the man to hit the floor with his head. Kid released him; the rest of his body hit the floor. Kid was still on the air and fell directly to the man's back; she hit him with her knee. The man cried out with pain. Then the man turned around and held his axe, that was in the floor at his side, and tried to hit Kid, but she jumped out of the way making the axe to get stuck in the floor. The man seeing it was useless, tried to punch the girl. Kid evaded each attack, and got in front of him while holding her dagger in front of his neck.
> 
> "Seems that I won." Kid said with a smile. The man could believe it, he was beaten by a skinny little man! But yet he was amazed at his skills.
> 
> He saw her eyes, so confident. He sighed. "Fine… I'm beaten!" he yelled so anyone could hear. He wasn't after all a person leaded by pride; he accepted his defeat against such powerful warrior. He felt almost happy to have met him.
> 
> The crowd erupted with joy. They were watching with awe at Kid.
> 
> Kid waved to the crowd, then bowed the Devas and the General with a hint of pride and somewhat in a teasingly manner. And then she returned to the hall, the crowd clapping with all their might at her. The man too clapped, and soon followed her.
> 
> The Devas looked at each other. "THAT GUY IS A TRUE WARRIOR." a pretty muscled man wearing a helmet said. His torso was naked it had a lot of scars. His name was Zoah.
> 
> "Yeah, he's like the best we've seen." a beautiful little blonde girl with blue eyes said. She was wearing a pink dress, with a gray armor. Her name was Marcy.
> 
> "I was sure that mass of muscle wasn't fast!" the blue haired man known as Karsh said.
> 
> "Um… pretty interesting…" a blonde young man said, his name Glenn.
> 
> "I think no one is better than him to win the tournament." General Viper said. The Devas nodded.
> 
> The General smiled with great interest. "Lets see what he can do!" he thought.
> 
> Back with Kid, she was back in her locker, and opened it to put her shoes in there. She wanted to get the sand off them. When was still in the arena she had seen the Devas' faces before she leaved. She was sure she had caught the Devas attention. She wondered if it would be helpful to her.
> 
> She closed her locker and sat down for a moment. She wasn't tired for the battle, she didn't even break a sweat with that, and it was far too easy. She was just tired of the day; she hadn't eaten anything beside the watermelon.
> 
> Her stomach grumbled. "Oi! I'm so damn hungry!!" she thought. She wouldn't be able to eat until she gets into the preliminary and that is, another two rounds, for her that means another two fights.
> 
> "This is goin' to be a long day!" she thought.
> 
> _
> 
> * * *
> 
> _
> 
> _Home World_
> 
> In an island called Guldove, the Humans and Demi-humans coexisted in a peaceful kind of way. There, the people didn't know the racism. The peaceful village was a too high-recognized center of merchandize. It wasn't filled with too many people, but still some of the finest exports came from there. Not to say it was too recognized because it was where people could rent the bests sailboats around, and yet it was too recognized because of its medicine endurance.
> 
> Their chief was a woman she was a powerful shaman. She was an elegant gray-haired woman with pretty honey eyes that had a hint of reddish color. She always radiated wisdom and authority.
> 
> She was at a huge tent that was much precisely at corner of the village, at the opposite side of were the residences rested.
> 
> There she kneeled before what it seemed like an altar. Her face reflected calmness, and wisdom. There she was, praying for her fallen tutor, the village's chief that was before her. Her tutor's name was Irea.
> 
> And the actual chief's name was Steena.
> 
> She was indeed the one that gave Serge the Dragon Tear, so he could get back his body. And she was too one of the few people that remembered the whole adventure. After all her magic power was enough to protect her from the wave that erased the memories of the adventure.
> 
> She stood up, her eyes finally open, but with a sad yet serious expression.
> 
> "No one remembers, it's no use," she thought without any hope. "Maybe we where meant to just unite because of the _mistake _once held…" she turned to a near chair. "Our friendship wasn't meant to be born…"
> 
> She then shook her head. "No that isn't true, we're all bonded with a strong force…" she thought with a small smile on her lips. "Even if we had forgotten…"
> 
> She looked at the direction of the altar, once in the past it hold the powerful relic known as the Dragon Tear, but it shattered apart when Serge recuperated his body. It did form the tear of love, and then it was combined with the tear of hate to form the ancient element Chrono Cross. But it was for a good case after all…
> 
> Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted as she sensed something quite ungrateful.
> 
> Her face went pale as she recognized those presences. "T-That can't be!!! They can't be alive!!!" she thought despaired looking around frenetically. "The Dragon Gods!!" she said.
> 
> Realizing what she was doing she stopped to analyze the situation, a big frown was formed in her face.
> 
> "This can't be happening… the Dragon Gods… they died… we destroyed them!!" she said quietly remembering how the Dragon Gods combined to form the false Devourer. Serge and the others fought against him and they defeated the Devourer.
> 
> "So how could they survive?" she wondered out loud. To her surprise someone responded her.
> 
> "That is a good question!" suddenly a Harlequin appeared in front of the Shaman. Her french tongue was completely recognizable to Steena, she remembered the Harlequin as Harle. But wasn't she disappeared?
> 
> Steena remembered well, when they had defeated FATE, Harle had stopped Kid doing who knows what and then disappeared.
> 
> But now Harle was standing in front of her. "Harle!" she said completely surprised.
> 
> "Zat iz moi!" she grinned. "What? I thought you were dead for sure!" the shaman said without a hint of respect.
> 
> "Ooh la lah gleeful greeting!" Harle snickered. "She's changed." Steena thought.
> 
> She then let her confused side to leave, and a frown appeared in front of her. "What are you doing here? I'm sure you aren't enjoying me with your presence because of nothing." she said in a matter of fact. Harle, still smiling mischievously, nodded her head.
> 
> "You are right…" Harle replied quietly. "Actually, I am here becauze time has lost itz balance."
> 
> Steena frowned. "What?!" she said perplexed.
> 
> "Ze friends'ip once forged in the past," Harle started. "Made ze balance of time to recognize it az a part of hiztory itself," she said.
> 
> "What do you mean?" Steena asked slowly.
> 
> "You, ze people who intervened in ze fait', have lost ze bond zat made zat a strong friends'ip…" Harle was still smiling mysteriously.
> 
> Steena now comprehended, because of the lack of memory the strong bond that they all made disappeared just like their memories. But wasn't that supposed to occur?
> 
> "So… that means zat wit'out zat friends'ip zat was now a part of hiztory, a disturbance was created in ze balance of the fait'." Harle explained.
> 
> "And that means?" Steena asked with a bad feeling. Harle just kept smiling.
> 
> "If zat bond iz non repaired soon…" a strange shadow covered her eyes. "Zen time would reject it, so it will deztroy ze… pieces… zat formed it." Harle smirked.
> 
> Steena was perplexed and confused. If she was right Harle meant about all of them being destroyed because of their lack of friendship. She did know their friendship was powerful, but she didn't know that it was _that _powerful.
> 
> But even with those words, Steena didn't lose her posture.
> 
> "How can we repair it?" she asked.
> 
> Harle half-closed her eyes her smile didn't leave her. "You must find each ot'er again," she said.
> 
> "Meet once more? It's possible?" Steena wondered in her thoughts.
> 
> Harle then looked around and saw the altar that held, once in the past, the Dragon Tear.
> 
> Steena was silent, lost in her thoughts. She remembered all the Time crash that occurred once in the past. She remembered all the people that intervened in it. She saw Harle too.
> 
> "Harle!" she thought.
> 
> If the harlequin too intervened in the Time Crash, then why did she said _you_?
> 
> Steena curious was going to ask her, but Harle interrupted her.
> 
> "Find mon Serge, he will zurely know w'at to do! Au revoir!"
> 
> As she said so, she disappeared leaving a worried Steena with her words trapped in her mouth.
> 
> "Serge?" she thought. "Wasn't he supposed to not remember?" she wondered.
> 
> "What is happening?" she murmured to the air.
> 
> _
> 
> * * *
> 
> _
> 
> _Another World_
> 
> Far from the nation of El Nido Archipielago, another powerful nation exists. Its name is Porre. Its commercial power is a lot stronger than many of the other nations in the world. Not to say that its military power is one of the most advanced in high technology, and strategy. The only nation that can equal it, is El Nido because of its magical power.
> 
> The General Hole, who is the second in command of all Porre, directs its military center. From here the Commander Norris came.
> 
> In one of the rooms in there, the mentioned before, entered it.
> 
> He closed the door and walked to a desk that was in there. He grabbed the chair that was close to it and sat down. He searched for a black-ink pen, and a piece of paper. He looked up to the clock and read _3:28 p.m. _then he began writing.
> 
> "3:28 p.m." he wrote. "The Military Center of El Porre."
> 
> "Inform of the week: A fight and a Gas Problem." Norris entitled it.
> 
> "1. - A discussion of Soldier Ammo and Soldier Grant turned into a mayor fight. They threw objects of the cafeteria to each other provoking disorder of some of the other soldiers in there. Meanwhile, Soldiers Wallace, Hummel, and Hearth suffered some minor injuries in the process. Soldiers Ammo and Grant where thrown into prison for 1 day."
> 
> Norris then remembered the fight. Those two seemed two little kids fighting for a stupid reason, a chocolate cake. It all started when it was their turn in the line. Both of them wanted a chocolate cake but most of them were taken already, leaving just one. Both took the plate at the same time, so it turned into a discussion, then Grant already bored of Ammo's bluffing take the plate and threw it directly to Ammo's face, causing him to return the _favor _by throwing him his spaghetti sauce. The other soldiers saw this and a food's war started. But it turned more aggressive; they even threw chairs and desks to each other. The fight ended when Norris shouted his gun making all the soldiers to stop. As a punishment, Soldiers Ammo and Grant were thrown into prison where they could clean up the bathrooms in there. It was quite an horrible experience.
> 
> Norris then proceeded to write the second one.
> 
> "2. – Some brazen beans made all the Soldiers to get a _gaseous _problem in the middle of the training. It smelled too much, we needed to suspend the activity. The soldiers got a stomach problem after that. We needed to suspend the trainings of all squads in the period of three days."
> 
> It was because the cafeteria's chef didn't see the expiring date of those beans. He used them as the main plate, all the soldiers ate them. Norris didn't, because of their odor. Then when they were at the middle of the trainings doing sittings, all of them at the same time made a tremendous sound, and leaving behind a strong odor of beans. All the soldiers looked at each other, and laughed a lot, they ignored the odor with all their might so they continued their training until they were nearly intoxicated. All of them leaved running, but fell because of a strong pain in the stomach. They reposed for three days after that.
> 
> Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the knock at the door until someone called him.
> 
> "Commander Norris?! Are you there sir?!" a young voice called him.
> 
> "Come in!" Norris responded getting up. Quickly a young soldier came in and hailed Norris, Norris hailed back.
> 
> "Sir! General Hole has sent me to take you to his office, sir!" he said.
> 
> "Thanks you may return to your post." Norris said. The officer once more hailed so did Norris and replied. "Sir! Yes sir!"
> 
> Then he leaved. Norris then turned to his desk and took the piece of paper and folded it in a blue folder that had the Porre's shield in its front. Then he guarded it in a drawer.
> 
> Then he leaved. As he made his way up to the General's office all the Soldiers that saw him always hailed him and replied _Sir_.
> 
> Finally after 5 minutes he made it to the office.
> 
> He knocked the door. Then a few moments later a reply came. He heard a deep low voice.
> 
> "Come!" it said.
> 
> Norris entered quietly and saw a muscled man, wearing a uniform, before him. He hailed him.
> 
> "General Hole, Sir! You called me sir?!" Norris asked.
> 
> The General didn't replay anything he just sat in a huge chair. "Commander Norris! We need to talk about some trivial matters." he said much like an order than a petition.
> 
> "What do you mean sir?" Norris asked.
> 
> "As you know the nation of El Porre and the nation of El Nido are going to seal a pact of piece that states that the two nations are going to unite forces to search for the Frozen Flame. But this treat, El Nido-Porre treat is going to be sealed by a way our ancestors used to use." Hole said. Norris nodded.
> 
> "It is going to be sealed by the wedding of two representing people of both nations." The General informed him.
> 
> "But, sir, what is that going to do with me?" he asked. The General kept silent for a moment.
> 
> "You're the representing one of Porre." Hole said slowly. Norris was completely surprised.
> 
> "But… why me sir?" he asked. The General smirked.
> 
> "You're our most capacitate spy." he stated simple.
> 
> Norris got confused. "Spy?" he asked.
> 
> "The El Nido-Porre treat is nothing but a fake." Hole responded smirking. "So you don't have to worry because the wedding is going to be false." The General explained.
> 
> "But why sir?" Norris asked perplexed but without showing it.
> 
> "The Nation of Porre made all the fake about the pact, because that way we could enter easily to El Nido. That way Lord Viper would get his defenses down and we'll be able to get them by the wedding." he said.
> 
> Norris was completely taken aback, he did expected that they would finally get in piece with El Nido, but instead Porre is going to betray its sworn nation because of what?
> 
> "Sir, why are _we _going to attack El Nido if we can finally get piece?" he asked even if his mind said _don't talk you stupid! You're making too much questions! _
> 
> But the General didn't mind at all. "The Frozen Flame is the final key to the total conquer of the world, Porre would not be beaten if we have it in our power. But if we unite to El Nido they would claim half of the power." He said.
> 
> Norris couldn't believe his ears. His beloved nation is going to break all the morally it taught to its citizens just because of ambition?
> 
> "Sir! I truly sorry… but I can't do that!" he didn't hesitate to say that. The smirk that was formed in the General's lips turned into a frown.
> 
> "Commander Norris I'm sorry but I think I heard wrong." He said carefully. Norris looked directly to his cold brown eyes.
> 
> "You did not hear wrong sir! I say I will not betray the nation of El Nido!" he repeated.
> 
> Hole saw red. "Commander Norris are you trying to say that you're not going to follow your superior's orders?!" he asked in a cold voice.
> 
> "Yes sir!" Norris responded.
> 
> "Commander think before you speak, if you don't follow my orders you'll be called a traitor to the nation!" The General spoke once more.
> 
> "I'm prepared sir!" Norris said without any fear in his voice. To be called a traitor to the nation means that the person with such title would be executed. The traitor would be thrown to prison one week without water and food just with their uniforms; then if he survives, at the seventh day he would be fusilladed.
> 
> "Commander Norris…" Hole started slowly. "I'm not sure if you're a noble man or if you're just a stupid shit!" he yelled snapping the desk.
> 
> "Guards!" he called.
> 
> Suddenly two guards came into the office. Hole stood up and turned to them.
> 
> "Commander Norris is a traitor to the nation! Close him in prison without food or water for seven days!! If he does survive tell me and I'll execute him myself!!" he ordered in a cold voice. Then he turned to Norris.
> 
> "Stubborn man, it was a pleasure to meet you!" he said. The two guards were totally surprised.
> 
> "Leave now!" he said.
> 
> Norris kept staring to the General, he didn't regret his actions. The two guards handcuffed him with a sad expressions in their faces. Both of them looked directly to Norris' eyes and sent him a forgiving look.
> 
> Norris nodded to both. They all leaved the general alone.
> 
> _
> 
> * * *
> 
> _
> 
> _Home World_
> 
> In the peaceful village called Arni. All the people know each other from life, it was a quite and beautiful too. They did have a chief, his name Radius.
> 
> Radius once in the past served as a Acacia Dragoon, he was a skilled warrior and he did have a lot of wisdom too.
> 
> But now he was wondering towards Serge's house to see his mother. Just that afternoon he has sent Serge to Viper Manor to see Dario, but with other purposes than just delivering.
> 
> "I hope Dario has told him everything…" he said.
> 
> While he was thinking Radius quickly got to Serge's house, he didn't bother to knock he entered.
> 
> There, doing some labors, was Marge, Serge's mom.
> 
> Radius greeted her. "Good morning ma'am."
> 
> Marge suspended her labors and turned to him smiling. "Oh… mister Radius it's nice too see you," she said respectfully
> 
> Radius smiled. "Thanks it's nice to see you too… But I did not came here for nice matters." Radius said while a frown formed in his lips.
> 
> Marge looked to the floor. "It's about Serge right?" she asked quite sure.
> 
> "Yes." Radius said with a sad voice.
> 
> "When we destroyed the Dragon Gods, FATE, and the Devourer, we made a huge hole in the balance. So the only way to keep the disturbance was to seal it with a powerful relic, known as Friendship." he said, and Marge nodded.
> 
> "But the Princess Schala didn't saw that, and erased the memories of almost everyone except for a few." He said.
> 
> Marge kept quite.
> 
> "Those few people are the ones in charge to save the ones that intervened in the faith." Radius continued explaining.
> 
> "But the key to that is not the Chrono Trigger, but the child raised as a thief." He said.
> 
> "Kid!" Marge thought.
> 
> "You know your son is in great trouble isn't it?" Radius asked.
> 
> "Yes… I had this feeling of scare even when he turned back," she said referring to a months ago.
> 
> "I know my boy is still not safe, but I'm sure he will follow his heart and finally live a peaceful life!" she said with hope.
> 
> Radius nodded. "Yes I'm sure too he will do all of his might."
> 
> "But I can't help it, I'm worried… what if this time he does not return back!" Marge asked him.
> 
> "He'll do… I'm sure…" he tried to comfort her. "This is going to be a lot difficult than before isn't?" she asked.
> 
> "I'm not sure, this time they will need not just their fighting power but their emotional power, sometimes meet an old friend is painful because some of them are changed." he stated.
> 
> Marge nodded.
> 
> **
> 
> * * *
> 
> **
> 
> **To be continued…**
> 
> **
> 
> * * *
> 
> **
> 
> **AN: **_Wow…and I thought last chap was long…now I'm sure I'm improving… o well… as this is quite taking out so long to update… then I'm going to try to make the chapters the longest possible I can… I now have a long of work… because of the graduating stuff and the move of house… so this is going to be quite difficult to continue until I graduate and move… I have curses and exams too its much work… it takes a lot of time from me…it's quite tiring too…I have to get all my papers in order, so there won't be any problems to the new school… I'm excited of course but at the same time I'm sad because my friends and me are going to different ways… we live too far apart… its quite a possibility that I would not see again in my life some of them… I'm planning to make them a letter to say a proper good-bye to them because the most weirdest and funny things happened with them…Seven whole years I was with them…they knew each other all their lives… and they accepted me as a part of them… even if we had different minds we respected each other and became brothers and sisters… living a happy life… yes… we did have our bad times but then again we forgave almost every time we fought…I'm truly thankful to them, and I'll try all my best to see them again._
> 
> _So as you have seen…now this fic is mostly in honor of my friends. (My other fic is in honor of my family and my grandma mostly)_
> 
> _So the last time I'll see them…_
> 
> _I'll say to them: Until we meet again… _
> 
> _. _


	4. The Escape

**AN: **_Well... as I had said I haven't been able to update soon so I'm going to try to make the chaps the longest possible... well... hehehe I'm sorry I can't put Orlha in this chap... but I'll try my best to put her in the next one... it's 'cause I had... even from the second chap... made a storyline to see what's in each chap so as to not get lost but I think I can change somewhat the other one 'cause this chap is going to be entirely about the... situation at Porre, and so like that I'll just refer once to in which dimension are the scenes being held, and I'll put instead the place where they are being held, but I'm not going to say more if not I'm going to spoil this chap and the next one... but I hope ya understand my reasons... however I'll try all my best to take yer comments... I mean to yer suggestions here... aww well I hope ye understand what I mean...Oh and I think this chap is going to be shorter that the 3 chap... sorry for that... but it'll be longer than the other two chaps...And another thing! From now on the thoughts of the people are going to be specified in italics as well as special references and emphasizing, but be AWARE that not all the italics are thoughts, ya must read carefully in those parts!_

_And ya must be wondering why do I use the "another world Norris" well I'll explain that later on the story! Ye must be patient! Also... I think the Norris on this chap is going to be a little OOC, but don't worry, I don't think he's THAT different! Another thing... later on I'll call something in a way I'm not too sure it is called, but I really don't remember its name... if I'm wrong... then I beg your forgiveness 'cause my Chrono Cross' cd doesn't work anymore... I really need to buy a new one! Ahhh... and one last thing... let's guess there're airplanes and helicopters in that world...I'll explain that later!_

_Well... thanks for yer attention and sorry for the delay! I hope ya enjoy this chap!_

* * *

__

_Another World_

It was in the ocean, more precisely at one little boat, where the cloaked man with sapphire eyes stood. He was in persecution of a bigger ship with the name of the S.S. Invincible. And due to this, he was at full speed with his Porre-motorized-boat; the enormous ship was already in sight.

The water splashed, and every time it happened, it hit the face of the man, who seemed as if it was not hitting him at all. He was, after all, concentrated on his task. But, of course, he was very careful to not get seen by the vigil as he approached the colossus ship. If he is seen before he had boarded the ship, the mission would be going to be a total loose, so because of that he was extremely alert of the Pirates that boarded the S.S Invincible.

When he was already there, so as to prevent to being seen, he decided to use a very _uncommon_ element, which was known for not but a few people. This was a kind of shield that prevented his enemies to see him. It was a very useful item, indeed.

He lifted his gaze, to see better the ship, once he got at its side. Sure thing, indeed, it was an extremely awing sight. He liked it, but he was not going to let anyone know. He was that type of person that didn't interact too much with people, he didn't like the fact that someone know anything about him, he liked that anybody would not know anything from him. He did saw that as a weakness.

But somehow now, he felt the sudden urge to talk about this perfect ship. He liked ships a lot, but that didn't mean he liked boats too. He liked the ships only because when he was little his father died on a ship. His hateful father that made him to experience a painful childhood. But when his father died, he was freed from these hurting chains that tied him to pain.

He did really thank the ships, and even fancied about them. He began to study all the types of ships that existed; it became a past time to him. He knew every part of any ship and surely he had designed his owns. But he didn't have anyone to talk about them; he was alone after all. His mother died giving birth to him, and his father really loved her, that's why he took so much hatred to his own child. Because he took her from him.

So when his father died, he was left at an orphanage where he escaped and went to some pirates who taught him all about ships, and boats, which he hated because he almost got drawn by one, how ironic, and in exchange he worked for them. But that was until a band of thieves took the control of the ship and killed all the pirates.

The leader of the band took a likening to him and so he made his part of them. The band where known as the...

He shook his head to let those thoughts obliterate, as he needed to focus in his task on hand. As he made this, his electric sapphire eyes widened in concentration.

He pushed some kind of switch that was in the Porre-boat that he was. He waited just a few moments and then a click was heard. Suddenly the Porre-boat began to sink very slowly. But he didn't care; he just turned to the ship and pulled something out of his cloak.

It was a kind of a grappling hook that he pointed towards the ship. Focusing on his target he shouted the hook to it. Being made of wood, it was easy for the pointed metallic part of the hook to get stocked in it.

Making sure that it was well secured, he pulled the trigger and his self was dragged to the ship. Once he got there, in a kind of passage that was at the ship's side, he pulled the trigger once more while he pulled the hook lightly so as the pointed part of the hook to be freed and return to its original position. He then proceeded to save the hook in his pocket.

Once it was done, he turned his head to see the sinking boat, which was almost all under water, and nodded his head in acceptance, almost happy to see it sinking. Then he quickly, but quietly got up the staircases at the end of the passage, at his left, which led to a door. That was the storage room, better known as the caboose. He made his way through all the things and went to another set of staircases that led to another door that seemed to lead to the outside.

He got there, and another set of stairs were visible at his left, and at his right, printed on the wall, was a design of the pirates symbol. It gave him a feeling of nostalgia. Once he finished admiring the draw, he climbed the stairs. A much larger, set of steps was after the stairs, they led to the deck. With admonish he quickly got near to the end and revised the deck.

Eight rough Pirates were standing guard in there. Some of them were joking and not paying too much attention to the task in hand; the other ones just sat seeing the sky or doing something else but guard. He saw that the only one completely aware of the sea was the vigil, which was at the top of the mast.

He quickly formulated a plan to get to the door that was at the right of the termination of the ladder. This was going to be easier than he thought, but even with that, he didn't let his guard down. Then with such a grace that easily matched the ones of the cats, he dodged to the door, avoiding completely the _guards_.

Soon after the door, there were a few stairs that headed down. He got down and saw a long passage. With quiet footsteps and looking around constantly he glided to the end, which leaded to two pair of short steps. The low level seemed to be a room of some sort and the upper level was the bedroom of the captain. It was obvious because of the symbol that was above the door. His mission was almost completed, _in some terms_.

He entered the room just to be met by the sword of the captain himself: Fargo.

He was wearing a black shirt without sleeves and pants with a belt, with a red kerchief tied upon his neck. Leather gloves and boots, although the fingers and the parts of the feet were black. He had shoulder-length hair that was tied into a ponytail; he was pretty muscled too, in his left arm was a tattoo of a pirate design. And he had a black mustache. His eyes where deep blue and he was raven-haired.

He held a confident smile.

Shifting his attention from the captain, he proceeded to inspect the room they were sharing, even if that meant for just a couple of minutes or so, for it depended on his words and even some of his fortune.

The room seemed quite nice. A beautiful mirror was at his right; it seemed to have been taken care with a lot of precaution. In the center of the room was a lonely chair at which in the back part of it was extended what seemed to be the captain's jacket. At his left stood various drawers that held a lot of trinkets and another kind of stuff, it didn't matter to him. At the far side of the little room was a balcony from where the sea could be seen, it had two doors, but they where open.

He liked the room, it did smell, surprisingly, quite nice. But now, it wasn't the time to think about such things.

"Ya land lubber! Y' thought I wasn't goin' to see yer boat, ain't it?" Fargo smirked; he retired the curved sword from the neck of the cloaked man who didn't even flinch at the sudden move. "Whatcha want?"

Still smirking, Fargo searched in his pocket a cigarette, when he found one he burned it. While he took a big breathe of it, he turned to see the cloaked man with both, curiosity and confidence. "Silent are we? Heh, cat got yer tongue?"

Not waiting for an answer he continued, "Must say ya impressed me by gettin' past me guards!"

The man stood silent for a moment but then smirked although Fargo couldn't see it. "They were guards?" he asked in a mockingly tone. Fargo didn't care.

"So ya have tongue!" he responded in the same tone as him. Then, nodding his head, he said, "Yer right! They're just pathetic assholes!"

The man didn't reply he just kept staring at the captain, who smoked once more from the cigarette. "Ya still haven't responded me question."

The man suppressed a sigh and, almost unnoticeable, rolled his eyes.

"I'm here because of some _business_," the man said, making the captain to pay more attention. "What kind of _business_?" Fargo asked, arching an eyebrow, as he smoked.

The man kept quiet, and slowly he got his right-gloved hand up. Fargo then saw that a thick, beaded necklace was tied upon it. He stopped smoking as his entire attention fell upon the man; somehow that necklace gave him an uneasy feeling of... nostalgia? He wasn't sure, nor that he cared anyway. What he did care was the fact that this _intruder _got a _dangerous_ treasure.

Frowning he demanded, "Better speak yerself out before I cut ya into pieces!"

As he saw that he was not going to receive any response, Fargo snapped angrily, almost growling, quickly losing his patience, "I _swear _for Davy Jones that I'll _cut_ ya to _pieces_ if ya don't speak!"

The man just shrugged.

"I'll explain everything in the way _there_ but before I do... _Aye mate yer fella's in trouble,_" the man spoke motionless, although he masterfully imitated the kind of speaking of a pirate. Blinking, Fargo shocked his head and frowned, his angry mood momentarily forgotten.

After some moments of hesitation he nodded, at last, his head. "_Aye, aye mate!_" he exclaimed in acceptance.

It was, after all, the code of the pirates to always help a fellow mate in trouble. But just a few people did know about that code, much less about the content of that code. "_Who's this fella?_"Fargo thought as he headed for the megaphone that leaded to the deck. He opened it and then spoke there.

"Prepare the cannons, and head to starboard!" he shouted. "Move, move! It's goin' to be a lon' trip!"

Soon enough they heard hurried footsteps above them, and a lot of noise too. Quite a turmoil was being held even to such a _small_, in some terms, place. They both knew that the Pirates were stirring aroung preparing all the stuff for the travel.

Fargo, waiting for the Pirates to get done the buckling, turned to the sapphire-eyed man. "I'm sure this won't be a quiet an' peaceful trip, ain't it?" he asked the man as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes." The man responded uneasily.

"_Part one, completed,_" he thought. "_Part two, under execution._"

****

* * *

****

**Fanfiction  
Presents:**

**A production**  
**Created**  
**By:**  
**Greki Corporations**  
**(The most crazy and weirdo company in all around the world)**

**Until we meet again**

"Someday people will get separated"  
"But yet they can see each other"  
"But when selfishness falls upon their hearts"  
"A curse, they will get"  
"The only way to save themselves"  
"Is find each other again"  
  
_"But if they fail?"_

****

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4:**  
**_The_ _Escape_**

* * *

_Porre Military Prison_

The blue shining moon was being reflected on the floor of the cold prison. It was midnight, after all, and the only light in such place was the one of the moon. The moonlight passed through the bars of one particular cell, on which was occupied by a blonde haired man.

As the reflecting moonlight passed throughout his tired eyelids, he woke up. Slowly his blue eyes adjusted themselves for the barely given light. There he was, lying in the rickety old bed of his cell, staring to the distorted image of the moon that was reflected on the floor.

Somehow, that sight relieved him from all the pressure he had experienced hours before. Even thought he was hesitant about what he had done before, he was sure that he did, indeed, the right thing. After all, he got to the peace's side and that was what mattered the most.

And maybe, with some luck, he would be going to be saved from the immolation he was going to face. He was human and he also feared sometimes.

But he knew. He knew that he could, and _would_, face the death that threatened him, the one known as Hole.

Although he still felt bewildered. Confused about at which side he should get in. He still had a complete week to decide if he chooses the _Honorable death of peace_, or the _Shame of the war life_ that he was sure he was going to experience if he chooses to cooperate with Porre.

He was a noble man and he was not going to let anyone suffer just because of someone's spiteful ambition. That was almost... _unpure_ to him.

Even if he had no rights to say so, thinking as such, he betrayed his own ideals of _right _and _wrong _to do not exist, after all, it really depended on the people's point of view.

But this was off his limits, he was sure that he had the rights to say such things.

"To take an unnecessary war so to fill the ambition of some governors... that's just... that's not right," the man, better known as Norris, whispered forcefully still brooding over the situation.

He was the young ex-commander that had defied his mother country and, at the same time, had taken its _enemy's _side.

It was because the country he loved so much betrayed him by taking those decisions. He was experiencing so much shame towards El Nido that he really believed in confronting, for once, his own country.

"It is best for it," he murmured, lifting his gaze to the ceiling, not perceiving a silent figure, approaching, sphinx like, the bars.

"That is... completely right."

Norris stood up and frowned, he didn't expect a response. He turned to the direction from where the voice came. And even though he didn't made any type of defending position he still stood with alert.

"Identify yourself!" Norris demanded somewhat quiet, due to the fact that he was sure that the man heard perfectly. He was wearing a black cloak that covered all of his self except for his eyes, Norris mused. With the barely moon light that was there, he saw, too, that the man had cold emerald eyes.

The man stood in silence, watching over the young commander. Norris's head cocked to one side, the frown still in his features. "Didn't I make myself clear? Identify yourself!" he repeated, his patience slowly getting away.

The emerald-eyed man stared at the ex-commander for a long time. Norris just glared back. They both stood in silence, studying each other. Studying every single feature of their bodies, and movements.

The man slowly got his right gloved-hand up. Norris saw that a beaded necklace was tied upon it; he immediately recognized it as...

"You... you are?!" Norris asked quietly but with some vexation. "Yes," the man stated simple, not surprised by the reaction of the blonde haired man that stood in front of him.

Norris scowled and glared at the emerald-eyed man that was at the other side of the bars. He was wondering why this man was there. "What do you want?" the blonde haired, ex-commander, inquired dryly.

"I'm here to... free you," the man said in a laconic kind of way. Norris arched an eyebrow with a mixture of curiosity and surprise. "To free me?"

The man, slightly, nodded his head. "That is... quite right."

"Why?" Norris asked. "Commander Norris, isn't it bad manners to ask someone's reasons?"

Norris was taken aback. "Yes, I suppose," Norris responded cautiously. The man made his way to the door of the cell, and, to Norris' surprise, held out a key to open it.

A click was heard and it echoed into the cell, although it was a surprisingly quiet sound. Then, the door stood open before Norris eyes. The cloaked man smiled briefly even though Norris couldn't see.

Norris just kept seeing the door in silence. He wasn't sure if he should advance and cross the door that will lead him to freedom. He needed to consider his prospects, due to his mind somehow told him to do it, but his loyal and noble heart told him to stay and face the General so as to prove him wrong. But that would just mean that he was provably sentencing himself to death.

What to do?

"Aren't you going to come, Sir Norris?" the man smirked knowing about the dilemma Norris was at. This only made the ex-commander to snap out of his thoughts. "Should I?" the blonde haired man inquired nonplussed.

"Of course," the smirking man insisted, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "Why?" Norris asked absently.

"That's something you have to find out," the emerald-eyed man replied seeing the pother state of the blonde, once, commander.

Norris's littering was, of course, very important, for this was a very delicate situation. He did have two options: To stay in the cell and face the death that was awaiting for him, or to escape with this man that he barely knew so to get his freedom.

What would happen if he chooses to stay? Sure he would probably die from hunger or by the General's hands, or maybe he would have the strength to live and face the General so as to convince him from attacking the El Nido, but that was almost null to do so. And he would die in an _honorable _kind of way

But in the other hand, he still had the option of escaping and somehow do something for the nation of El Nido and even his own nation, even thought he could, and surely would, be called a traitor. But that way he probably would be going to prevent lots of deaths. Not to mention that he would prevent a war for being held.

Norris nodded now sure about his decision. "_It is best this way,_" Norris thought moving forward the door, his eyes gleaming with determination. He stopped just a hand-span from crossing it.

The cloaked man looked directly to the blue eyes of the soldier, which seemed almost like silver because of the dim light the moon offered, but even with the shade of the silverish, almost white, color; he saw perfectly the determination in those eyes.

"It seems that you have made your decision, isn't it, Sir Norris?" the man inquired with curiosity.

Norris nodded solemnly and earnestly uttered, "Please, Sir, lead me."

"I will do, yes," the man nodded with approval.

"Thank you."

* * *

_Porre Military Center_

The light was dim, and just a few whisperings could be heard, there, in that great hall of the Military Center. In the marbled floor, the moonlight that entered from the windows aside of the great hall, gave the sight a hint of both, beauty and fear.

A strange feeling for a picture that was supposed to be stoic and monotone. That was supposed to be cold, and without any source of life. But that yet, expressed a sensation of enchantment within the depths of it.

As the echo of the murmurs in the obscure night passed throughout all the fortress, the moonlight seemed to say that it wasn't the only one in the whole fortress, for its spirits said that there was another light, a weak and unnatural light.

Truth be told that the fact was due to a lamp in the General's quarters. It was an extreme rare occasion that someone, even the General, was up that late of night; the only ones that stayed up were the ones in patrol duty or even the ones in convict.

But life has its exceptions, and this one, was one of them.

"Perfect! Simply perfect!" laughed the General who hold a strange artifact in his hands, pondering over it.

It wasn't an artifact after all; it was more like a fruit, a strange purple fruit in fact. It was like a cherry but for the difference that this one was of an almost sickening color. It wasn't soft neither hard, it felt like flesh and just by touching it, it send chills to the spine, for its smooth was almost yearning. Its smell, its odor was one of a putrefact dead; it was disgusting, but something inside of it was taunting. Its taste could easily kill somebody and yet send him to the clouds for it also tasted like heaven.

It was something to bring out the deep demonic souls that rested inside of us; and it reacted once it was placed into the mouth, but its effects were activated just when a very particular bell sounded. Once you had eaten it, you could not escape from its powers; unless, you had a strong will to live.

It was the key to the triumph for this war. The key that would take the noble soul of Norris and place it in his hands, in his power.

As the General was enjoying his time thinking about such, for some, _selfish _thoughts, and for others, _brilliant _thoughts, he didn't notice a blur at the corner of his eye, or even if he had noticed, it was completely positive that he didn't care about it at all, for he always can assume who is the one that comes inside his room without permission.

The unknown person didn't greet nor even said a word; he just stood in silence, watching with amusement the reaction of the General towards that strange purple fruit in his hands. He did have curiosity about what was that fruit and why was the General so interested in it, but it didn't matter to ask, for the General would tell him what was it anyway. Smirking, he leaned onto the wall and crossed his arms; he waited patiently for the General to finish admiring his, apparently, newly found treasure.

"Do you know what is this?" the General asked him with a smirk of his own.

"No,-should-I?" the person, who appeared to be an android, managed to stammer those few words. In his tone could be heard the same amusement that he had while watching the General rapt over the fruit. He continued to smirk.

"Of course, Grobyc," the General replied to the android that responded to the name of Grobyc. "This is the key for the _absolute control_."

Grobyc couldn't help but to continue smirking with sarcasm. "_Absolute-Control?_" he thought mockingly.

Grobyc, as was mentioned before, was an android, but he wasn't an ordinary android, he was an android _meant _to kill. A superb powerful _weapon _with thoughts of his own.

He was dressed with some Porre-like uniform, though a red kerchief was tied upon his neck covering his mouth, -the General couldn't see the movements of his mouth- it was also one of the reasons as to why the android stammered the words instead of speaking english fluently. His skin was blue. His hair blonde and pointed as if it was _gravity defying_. His eyes were of an onyx color; he had a strong piercing glare. In his forehead was a strange, blue symbol that assimilated a kind of a delicate and small flame.

"Why-is-it-so-important?" Grobyc asked him in a curious manner.

As this question leaved the android's lips, Hole's face seemed to brighten in a mischievous way. "Ah, there is a very simple answer to that!"

The General's eyes closed at this point. "This fruit," he began, holding the fruit in front of his closed eyes as to remark his words. "It's called the _Bell Flower_, it does make anyone that eat it to be... how do I put it? Ahh... yes! _Bad_," he said with delight, opening his eyes and looking at it.

Grobyc scowled, thought he didn't knew why. His curiosity, driving the best of him. "How-does-it-work?" he inquired with an eyebrow arched.

"With a special bell," Hole turned to see him. "That is why it's called the _Bell Flower_, because of its unique characteristic of just being activated when this _special _bell sound."

Grobyc eyes furrowed in slight confusion. "Why-do-you-have-it?" he wondered.

The General's eyes half closed, they were sparkling with some anger; his smirk dimmed a little.

"This way Norris is going to obey my orders," he explained in a dry manner. "If he does survive to the seven-day convict, I'll feed him with the Bell Flower."

Norris, that name resounded in Grobyc's mind. It wasn't just for the fact that he was a highly known commander, or that he was the better spy that the Porre military had, no, it was something completely different; that name resounded on Grobyc's mind due to some foreign nostalgia.

"_Yes-nostalgia_," Grobyc wondered why he felt that feeling; he didn't like to feel anything like that for anyone, but as he heard the ex-commander's name he couldn't help but to feel that he had known him for something else.

And also, he knew that this Norris guy wasn't going to be defeated so easily.

He let out a small snort. "It-won't-work."

The General's anger now seemed to be shown. "_What did you say?_" he demanded in a very dangerous low and cold voice. Grobyc's smirk widened even more with mere mirth. "_It-won't-work_," he repeated.

Hole's eyes seemed to be boiling with anger. "Why it won't work?!" he yelled furiously. The android seemed, as much, calm to the situation. He didn't fear the General a bit.

"Norris-is-strong," he replied with a yawn, he was beginning to get bored of this.

As abruptly as the anger of the General appeared, it vanished. Yet his face still held a frown. Norris was not going to win against him, ever! But still, he was a little scared that the power of the Bell Flower wouldn't be sufficient enough to make Norris fall into his power. Norris was, indeed, a strong man, but he was not going to admit it, ever, and especially to a stupid android.

"But he's not strong enough."

With that he turned towards to his desk to place the Bell Flower in there. Grobyc looked over to him confidently; Norris _was _strong enough. "Your-plan-would-not-work."

The General didn't say anything, he just allowed his right hand to get to the hilt of his sword and held it tightly, so tightly that his knuckles went white.

"If you're planning to betray me too... I'll have to kill you," Hole said with a hoarse voice while gritting his teeth. He didn't like a bit the fact that Norris has betrayed him. It did ruined all his plans; he expected Norris to understand his reasons as to why he was doing this, but the _imbecile _of the commander didn't understand, and that was something he really hated. So due to that, he decided to _make him understand_.

As he said that, he didn't even turn to look to the android, which was practically going to laugh in the most sarcastic way. The General, as his back was facing the android, of course couldn't see this.

"_Kill-me?" _he laughed with disbelief in his head. Then with complete greed he murmured. "We-will-see-who-kills-who."

Grobyc was well know as the rebellious type, he was the only soldier that didn't take orders from anyone that wasn't stronger than him, he didn't knew anyone that strong, at least not consciously.

He gave one last mocking glare to the General, and then, he leaved the room.

Now an infuriated General was alone in there. "_Someday..._" he thought with pure hatred.

* * *

_Porre Military Prison_

It wasn't a surprise that someone has seen the interaction between the emerald-eyed man and the ex-commander. Nor that it was a surprise that someone had helped the cloaked man to get the prison's key, which was his case.

He was a brown-haired man with hazel eyes. He was young, about 16 or 17 years old. And of course, he was a newcomer to the Porre Military. But being just a novice in the army didn't mean that he didn't take a likening to the blonde. He was one of the blue-eyed ex-spy's admirers, and even maybe, he was the number one.

Just a few minutes ago he was patrolling the cells with a companion of him. Nothing was different, except for the fact that one of the most capacitate spies, in the whole Porre, was the only occupant of the rather huge level of the prison. When Norris first came, handcuffed, a few hours ago, it did really surprise him and his partner that _he was in the seven-day convict_.

Norris a traitor to the nation?

He surely didn't believe his ears, nor that he believed his eyes.

"_What could've happened?_" he, several times before, had asked this question to himself.

But then, when he and his companion were patrolling the level, this strange-cloaked man appeared. The first reaction they got to do was to be shocked, but it didn't last long as both soldiers drew their weapons upon an oddly relaxed man. Both of them, still newcomers to the Porre Military, didn't have any experience with a situation like this.

His companion, being by nature a non-patient man, attacked without thinking the emerald-eyed man, who, as strangely as it seems, seemed to be amused at the careless reaction of the young man, even if his face was hidden beneath that darkly tunic.

With a swift movement, the man knocked out cold his _barely_ wise companion.

As he looked at the helpless body of the young man before him, he absently let out a sigh. It didn't surprise him at all that his partner would end up like that. He knew that his partner was of the type kick-first-and-then-ask, so he didn't even need to count until he attacked, which was something he should do too. Realizing this, he shook his head and turned to the stranger, who was staring at him intensely. He felt a little intimidated by that look, but he still glanced back at him with a determined face.

Quietly, so as to not disturb the only occupant of the farthest cell, which was, at that time, sleeping, he demanded, "Who are you?"

Of course he didn't expect any kind of response from the man. He assumed that this man was a spy of some sort, but, from were? He wasn't exactly sure, for as far as he knew no nation was a potential enemy to the El Porre aside of the El Nido Archipielago, but they were partially becoming allies, was he wrong?

Then again, what was this man doing here?

"Good question, albeit I'm not answering it," the man said, letting the brown-haired novice to realize that he had been voicing his thoughts.

"Right," the man grinned mischievously, thought the hazel-eyed couldn't see it. "A very... _unusual_ strategy for a soldier, I might presume."

The young man felt the blood going to his head. He was really embarrassed and somewhat furious for not being able to control his own tongue. He wondered how many times, has he done that, before, and no one to have alerted him about that. Except of this man.

"Why?" the man wondered curiously and amusedly. He really did know the answer but he decided to have some fun. His new teasing pray would not escape from him that easily.

"Why what?" the brown-haired snapped with a big blush on his face. The smirk on the emerald-eyed man widened. "Why you have a flush?"

Now the young novice seemed like a tomato. Turning away, rather irked, he grumbled, "That's none of your business!"

Bad move.

Soon he found his way to the floor, he was still conscious though, but anyway in the floor. Greatly irritated and obviously annoyed he shouted, "Why'd you did that for?"

The man snorted with true amusement. It was really so much fun to him to have been able to meet such a pair of novices. He really wondered what was happening with the _El Military Porre_, –that was Porre's militia's official name, - he didn't remember that they have had such a pair of soldiers before.

But to think of it, it was probably that those two novices were down here, in the prison, because of their lack ness of untrust, after all, mostly of the time, the _El Porre Prison_ was inhabited.

"What do you think _kid_?" he asked with a teasing voice. He was, at that moment, atop the hazel-eyed young man, pressing his aching head to the floor with one hand. Without waiting for an answer he continued, "I'm the _stranger_, kid, and I could be far away too easy your enemy."

It was obvious that he took a likening to the fuming brown-haired young man. "I _know_! I just got myself a little _bit_ careless! I didn't noticed that I even turned my back to you!" he shouted trying, with not much success, to free his self.

"You know kid? I could have killed you."

Realization struck directly into his mind. He blinked, ignoring the aching pain of his head. Why did that man kept him conscious? Even the less, why was he still alive?

"Simple, I need you," the man with cold, although sparkling with gayety, eyes grinned in a mischievous way, stating the obvious to the hazel eyed. "When I'm going to learn to keep my mouth shut?" he muttered sighing.

"Another good question," the man chuckled, standing up. He then proceeded to offer him a hand. He accepted, albeit a little bit annoyed, but somewhat relieved; rubbing his head.

Blinking, he inquired, "Why do you need me?"

The stranger just stayed silent.

The brown haired novice now had an amalgam of emotions. He felt curious, annoyed, embarrassed, suspicious, confused, and even somewhat of an amused like to this man. "Are you going to stay quiet or what?" he asked arching an eyebrow, still rubbing his head, which seemed to be recuperating quite quickly.

He couldn't tell any emotions from the man. His emerald eyes were like a void to him, reflecting no emotions.

Some minutes of silence followed soon after the young soldier spoke the last question. The man was staring at him, as if studying him. And for his part, he was just waiting for an answer.

Suddenly the cloaked one broke the silence, "Do you think the... _ex... commander's... _punishment was fair?"

Of all answers, that was one he didn't expect. "O-of course!" he responded hesitantly, why was this stranger asking such a question?

He could swear that he saw happiness in the eyes of the cloaked stranger, for it just lasted a brief of second.

The man, behind the cloak, was smirking. "Then you wouldn't mind giving me the keys to his cell."

Another thing he didn't expect. He almost fell to the floor upon hearing such demand. "W-what?" he asked uncertainly.

"The keys, _soldier_," the man spoke lowly, almost unbearable, putting an emphasis, obviously trying to convince him.

Which he did with just one try.

"_Yes... I'm a soldier that serves to his commander,_" the hazel-eyed thought. He was part of Norris's squad, and he did need to help him.

Without hesitation he handed the keys to the man, who has heard his thoughts and admired him a little. "But... why are you helping him?" he asked the emerald-eyed, who was in the process of going towards the cell. His back was now facing him.

"As you said... a soldier serves to his commander," he whispered as he moved forwards to the cell. The hazel-eyed young man didn't reply anything, thought he was completely confused.

Suddenly the man stopped, turned to the soldier, and get off his hood. The brown haired looked surprised, but he couldn't tell how does the stranger looked because he was in the darkest part of the prison. A little bit far away from him.

"I do think we are going to need your help later," he quickly pulled his hood on again. He then reached the cell, talked to Norris, and after some hesitation on the commander's part, they leaved. Norris not noticing the two soldiers' presence.

And that was what happened some minutes before. Now he was attending his unconscious companion wondering what would happen later.

* * *

_Porre Military Prison_

A lot was in the game. They couldn't risk anything. They had to be sure nothing would go wrong, or else...

Or else they would die.

Of course, escaping from a fortress filled with more than one hundred, ten thousand soldiers wasn't going to be easy. But, escaping from a fortress in the middle of the night, when ninety-nine percent of the soldiers were sound asleep, was something totally different. It just depended on their capacity to plan things, and of course, their luck.

They were still in the Prison, though not in the level that Norris was held imprisoned due to the fact that that was a level above, but still in the prison. They had to, first, get to the lowest level of the whole military prison, which was, at some parts, filled with guards and even some prisoners.

The El Military Porre was divided into five sections: The Porre Military Center, where all the decisions were made, and the rooms of the high officials stood there, as well as the kitchen and some other likely rooms; The Porre Military Training Grounds, a.k.a. TG, where, obviously, all the soldiers trained; The Porre Military Docks, where all the transportation machines stood, but there were mostly boats; The Porre Military Rooms, where the rooms of all the soldiers stood.

Not to forgot the Porre Military Prison, where all the prisoners were held punished. It had four levels: The upper level was only for those to be called _Traitors to the Nation, _that was why it was unoccupied; The third level, as it was mentioned before, was where they stood, it was the level for those who were punished at the army, and so it was, too, unoccupied; The second level was another thing, there were the most dangerous men of the whole country, it was almost completely filled, but thank goodness they didn't have to pass through them; As for the first level, it was where the guards rested for a bit until it was their turn to patrol, doing whatever thing they could to keep from boring to hell.

Why were the most dangerous men in the second level instead of the last? That was something that would stay as a guess. Some people say that it was to scare the hell out from the soldiers who though about doing some mischievous pranks over their superiors, so that way they would think twice before breaking the rules. Others say that it was to have them more controlled, although no one could see the sense on that, why having them closer to the exit instead of having them on the top?

But that wasn't the time to think about that, now they had other things to worry about. They had to get to the other side of the El Military Porre, the Porre Military Docks, and that meant that they had to pass the whole fortress to get in there.

If it is seen the fortress from the front, it is actually an island, a very small one in fact. At the left side of it was the Porre Military Prison, then the Rooms, after that stood the Military Center, at the backside of the Military Center were the training grounds, and at the right side, the docks.

So they had, practically, to cross the whole El Military Porre to get to their objective, without being captured.

Norris's mind, and the man's, flitted back and forth, forming possibilities, plans, and methods, but none seemed to make the situation more comfortable. They had been discussing for almost an hour or so about what to do and what to completely avoid, but none of the plans they've got to form have had them completely satisfied.

They surely didn't know what to do. It seemed as if any plan, method or anything related to the kind, would end up with the possibility of being seen and, as so, captured, even if they were talking about an escape in the middle of the night.

But they had to decide quickly if they were willing to escape before the sunrise.

"Sir Norris," the man called the blonde, it came out of habit. "What are our possibilities to cross the PMR without being seen?"

Norris couldn't help sighing. The PMR, better know as the Porre Military Rooms, was much likely a huge building with no floors. There were only capsules that served as rooms for the soldiers and each one of them was just big enough to get a single person inside of it. If someone needed to cross from the PMC –Porre Military Center- to the PMP –Porre Military Prison- they had to cross the main room of the PMR, which was, day and night, filled with soldiers.

In other words, they have none.

The silence of the blue-eyed served as an answer to him. For him, getting into the PMP wasn't a problem at all because an airplane threw him, in other words, he made a parachute jump. But an airplane couldn't rescue them due to it couldn't stand still at one single point. Getting an helicopter was simply worse, it would wake up the whole EMP –El Military Porre- and then they could, and would, easily take it down, so their only option were the docks.

The problem was getting there. "Is there any light in the main room?" he asked referring to the PMR.

Norris looked unsure for a brief moment, but, at last, nodded his head. "It is quiet likely, yes."

Norris could feel that the man was frowning; he suspected that this stranger didn't thought of this little problem before. "Then... our only option is to pray for no one to see us."

The ex-commander couldn't help but to smile sympathetically. Why? He was not sure.

The man licked his lips while considering this option. There was no other way to get to the docks except for the sea, but that would be like suicide. So either way they would end up crossing the PMR or they would jump to the sea, and then swim, but that was a risk he couldn't afford to take. He decided to try crossing the PMR.

Norris, at the other hand, was curious about this man- if it wasn't called suspicious- and his _necessity_ –yes that would most likely suit- to help him. Without considering the fact of the necklace.

"Sir Norris," the man called making the blue-eyed to snap out of his thoughts. Blinking he looked at him. "We must take the risk... we must cross the PMR."

Norris was not surprised; they didn't have any other options after all. "I know," he stiffed a yawn, tiredness trying to creep over him. "And I know that we might, very well, get seen... but I'm not going to let that happen, as far as it concerns me."

The man smiled amusedly. "Didn't expect as such... no wonder why are you the best spy of Porre's," he added. Norris held a little scowl. "No wonder I _was _one of the bests spies. I'm sure you meant."

The man nodded seeing that he hit a weak point. "Ah, my bad! Sorry for enlighten you the day!" he laughed teasingly. Somehow, even from the moment they begun discussing their few ways of escaping, they have gotten a strange careless attitude towards each other that it really seemed as if they had been a pair of longing known friends, and it created an environment less-tense, for the relief of both.

Norris looked curious. "Enlighten my day?" he asked raising an eyebrow. The emerald-eyed man didn't reply anything. Their conversation was replaced by a heavy silence, which, strangely, weighed upon none of them. The few sounds that could be heard in the entire sole level were those of their calm inhalation and exhalation of the precious air, the peaceful thumping of their hearts making rhythm with them.

Strangely at it seems neither of them were nervous about the situation. It was as if an unknown calmness had fell upon their bodies giving them the necessary relaxing feeling they both desired.

But time was running.

After some minutes of almost total silence he spoke, "We should consider of moving right now if we want to make our escape before sunrise."

Norris responded standing up. He offered his hand to the man, who thankfully accepted it. Cleaning the dust off of his self, Norris replied, "Yes... before sunrise... if not, we're surely going to have some severe and big problems!"

"And that is something we don't want, right?" the man smirked. Norris sighed, "Yes."

The man glanced at the ladder that stood at the farthest end of the level. "Then... let's get going," he whispered, and then his eyes fixed once more over to the young blond.

The blue-eyed nodded, walking forwards to the set of steps without so much of a hurry. Soon, the man followed his track.

They reached what it was called the second level, or _level of the maniac_, because just those who entered it were specifically named maniac, or, in a less-degree, insane.

There was a huge passage in front of them, at each sides were several cells, most of them occupied by sleeping, although highly dangerous, men. At their right side were the stairs.

Without hesitation they made their way to the first floor. They had to lean against the wall to prevent being seen by the guards.

It had several desks. In some, sat some sleeping guards. Others were just simply reading, or maybe playing chess, anything related to the kind. It was an understatement that they were bored.

For their relief and luck, just two small lamps lighted the room. The light barely reached all of the huge level. Most of the place was covered in a dark and silent atmosphere, above all, the corners. There were no windows, so the moonlight couldn't reach the insides of the level. The place held a yellowish but comfortable color, it was relaxing, and it was very well known by the blue-eyed, who looked at it in a friendly manner. It was reposed too; the few sounds that penetrated into the silent environment were those of the breathings and whisperings that the guards emanated. Both, Norris and the man, could almost hear their own beatings of their hearts, and their quiet, almost inaudible, breathings.

Getting past them was going to be rather easy. None of them were paying attention, they were really bored, and even tired, to catch the presence of the intruders.

They moved slowly to two corners. The darkness being an ally that covered their backs. Each one of them took opposite sides. Sliding towards the exit, filled with a precautious feeling. They were able to make it without getting any attention at all. They reached the exit, which stood closed. A big problem.

They turned to see each other's eyes, both with wonder.

How were they going to open it without anyone to notice?

A very good question.

As their heads were struggling trying to find a solution, a young man spotted them. He was at the ladders; he had stood there watching the movements of the emerald –eyed and the blonde-haired. He knew they needed instant help.

He stepped on the light, the heads of the awaked guards jerked to see him. When they noticed that he was not an unwanted guest they should worry about, they returned their attention to what they were doing before. Not a single word had crossed between the new person and them.

The man stared at the hazel-eyed, who stared back at him, knowingly. The brown haired made his way to the exit. He looked by the corner of his eye the blue-eyed ex-commander, who had nod in gratefulness.

The guards didn't reclaim anything over to him as he steeped outside, nor did they turn to see him out of curiosity. That was their chance. With a swift movement they got outside, their bodies assimilating the steps of a graceful dance.

Once outside, the young soldier closed the door. A small path was at their front it leaded to the PMR.

Admiring the sign of the dusty path surrounded by lush green lawns under the dim light of the moon, the three men stood in wonder and awe. The hazel and blue eyed hadn't noticed this beauty before in their entire lifetime, there at the EMP. They weren't able to do so as the rules were amazingly strict, but now, they did not cared about that anymore.

They could see the silhouette of the huge building of the PMR by the moonlight. The sea, that very well assimilated silver, was peaceful and it also shined. Above it, both, the bluish and reddish moons were visible. The red moon emanating a softest light than its sister, barely visible at the earth's surface. They both offered the darkness a bluish, yet silverish, light. A comforting and relaxing light.

But they did not have time to amaze at such a simple yet complex wonder they had to keep moving.

Without sharing words. Without gestures nor movements. The man and Norris gave their farewells to the young soldier whose name was Dan.

They ran to the PMR, the heavy door clearly closed. With extreme caution they opened it and rushed inside, leaving the brown haired Dan to himself.

He sighed.

He turned to reenter the PMP but stopped. His body rotated to face the door from where the ex-commander disappeared.

His hand slowly found its way to his sin. Saluting, as if he was in front of a senior, and with his heart upon the heavens, he exclaimed in a loud and proud voice, "I, official in guard of the Porre Military Prison, cadet of the 2 squad that serves to the High Commander, Sir Norris, the most capacitated spy of Porre, shall vow my entire loyalty to his presence. I promptly promise that no matter when nor where... _I shall fight for his honor!_"

His voice lowered some, but still, the fierce look didn't abandon him, "For my name, for my country. I, Dan Vanger Bronniette, shall never leave his side!"

His hand dropped, panting for the lack of air. He stood once more in front of the door, and in a whispered hush, he said, "Until the death approaches my heart."

At last, he entered the door, not daring to see the path from where he last saw his captain and commander.

_

* * *

_

_Porre Military Rooms_

It was terrible dark. Not a single lamp, not a single friendly light that could guide them towards their destination, the main room, was present. It was completely dark; they couldn't see where they were going. Or where were they stepping. It was as if they have had their eyes closed; their surroundings weren't the least bit clear for them to be oriented properly. The only sense that could have helped them was the tact, but if they weren't cautious they could, very well, touch a soldier whose capsule could've been open.

So, the unique sense that rested was the, pretty useless, barely sight. Not even the ears could guide them, they couldn't hear, much less see, where the other one was, all owing to the fact that if they talked, the soldiers around them would going to be awaken and, as a result, capture them.

Luckily for them, Norris still remembered his way to the main room, which was straightforward.

After some minutes of silent walking, they reached the main room. The door was open and dizzy light was creeping from the inside. The sound of the talking soldiers, who had been awake in there, was crescendo as they stepped closer to the door.

They stopped as the frame of the door abruptly cut the darkness on where they were stepping. Each one got to a side of it. They peered inside to see how many soldiers were in there.

They counted, every a while returning to the back of the door's frame to prevent from being seen. They turned to see each other's eyes. There were at least twenty soldiers.

Norris couldn't help but sighing. They haven't even reached the PMC and they already have all this problems. He really wondered if they were going to escape without being seen at least once.

But as he looked to the man's eyes, he understood that the foreigner had planned something.

The man pointed to a pile of things at the right side of the room. There were a lot of trinkets, boxes, tables, barrels, and so many other things that they could use for refuge. The pile was extended to occupy all the right side of the room, and surely the soldiers wouldn't going to see them for the pile was tall too. It seemed as if it was his lucky day.

They waited for the soldiers to be extremely entertained with something and for that reason to be looking to another direction.

They didn't have to wait too much.

Some young soldiers were sitting at a table that was in the mere center of the room; they were playing and laughing with other fellow soldiers.

One tall, and muscled, with sandy hair and gray eyes, older than the rest, laughed in a friendly way, "Hah man! You've gotta be kidding me! You," he pointed his finger to a smirking and smaller man while he continued, "a skinny guy, say that you can beat me in a due! Hah!"

The smirking young man with raven hair and green eyes replied in the same tone, "Course I can beat ya!"

"Hey Ammo!" another soldier intervened, a wide grin in his face. "Yo can't beat even yer old lady's!"

The young man known as Ammo flushed. "Grant, don't mess with my grandma!"

All the crew of young men laughed at the remark. Suddenly one yelled, "Hey Cane! I bet that Biggy's here can take skinny's there!"

This only made the people in the table to laugh harder, even the sandy haired one. The one known as Ammo was pretty embarrassed and blushing with vexation.

"Watch yer tongue Johnson!" he snapped angrily.

"Oh... the poor little baby can't take an innocent joke?" one soldier, who appeared to be the same age as Norris, teased. He had blonde hair and onyx-like eyes. "How-how little on', why don't go crying with your momma?"

The small crew of young men couldn't resist it anymore, they burst out laughing, weeping tears apart, clenching their stomachs, some even falling from their seats, others dropping the glasses, plates, or anything that they had have in their hands.

Of course that didn't seem so funny to the green-eyed. "Viroth, don't mess with me if ya don't want yer ass kicked!"

Viroth seemed amused. "The one who's gonna get his ass kicked it's you!" he yelled back.

As the quarrel of the young men continued, it was drawing the attention of their fellows, which were trying to stop themselves from continuing laughing. Norris, who has been watching the entire scene, knew that these soldiers were the most troublesome of the whole army and it was somewhat of a fun to see them fighting. The man didn't care; he motioned to Norris to fallow him.

They got to the other side of the pile, without being seen. They were completely hidden; the tall of the pile was absolutely perfect for it.

Lurking quietly, in a curved position, they watched the men out of precaution as they were advancing. The young cadets seemed to be enjoying their free time a lot. It was natural, owing to the fact that they have little time to relax when it was day. They were constantly training, and such as a little break was almost impossible to them.

They were almost there. The half-wooden, half-metallic, door was waiting for them just a few meters away. Nothing seemed to be a problem.

Except of course...

"Shaddup!" the young soldier known as Ammo yelled as he threw a tumbler to his senior, Viroth. Viroth, smirking, quite easily dodged the tumbler, which unfortunately hit Norris's head, who yelped in pain.

That simple act attracted the attention of the entire table.

He was not going to ever forget those stares, that day. The surprised looks of the young men in the table was, undoubtedly, a huge spectacle to laugh about, but sadly for him, he didn't have such luck, much less, pleasure.

"_Norris?!_" Viroth thought with alert. The man he hated the most. The man, who _was _supposedly his best friend, who was _supposedly_ in prison, the one who stole his position as high Commander, and most importantly, _his_ mission in the El Nido, stood there all free and in complete signs of escaping.

Viroth was the soldier who was supposed, at first, to be the spy of the Dragoons, but no, Norris had to be elected and sent to Viper Manor in his place. That thought made an incontrollable rage to boil inside of his heart. He had to do something.

No one had expected that move. He literally jumped from his seat, making the presents to gasp in surprise, and ran to a small crystal case at the other side of the room, the alarm, a red button could be seen at its center, he punched it with such hatred and force that he made the crystal to broke into tiny pieces and, as so, cut his hand. He ignored the creeping pain as he was overwhelmed with rage. The soundly alarm resounding up on the entire fortress.

Norris then considered about retrieving his thoughts.

_

* * *

_

_Porre Military Center_

The lights of the entire El Military Porre lighted up the small island. The soldiers were now awake as the furious resounding alarm has been heard in all directions, it didn't stop, however, as they began preparing for the predictable battle. Anything or anyone that has been the cause of the alarm's activation should be someone to take care of, it didn't matter if it was a single intruder, nor if there were various, they prepared the best they could as something unexpected could suddenly happen. But of course, that was happening in the PMR.

As for the PMC, it wasn't strange that the operatives and officials had been awakened too, trying to contact the General to inform him about the situation, thing that was of no use, due to the fact that he already knew what was happening. He was furious, he did not know who was the source of all this mess, but he had an idea.

Norris.

The same young man who has already defied his authority earlier that same day. The one who had ignored his orders and had been taken into prison, where he had expected the ex-commander's absence of trouble, but it seemed that his expectations were wrong, Norris has escaped, and he believed, that with another man's help.

Blind with rage he took the radio, which has been placed in a smaller desk, to give the orders to the high officials for Norris' capture. "_Get all of your men after the intruders!! One of them may look like Norris, but don't get fooled!! He's a creature who has taken the form of Norris! Capture him and kill his companion! I repeat, capture him and kill his companion!!!_" he yelled through the radio, which emitted some cracks as the General held it with immeasurable force.

He was going to force Norris. He was going to force his decision, and he was not going to permit anything that could go wrong this time. If the ex-commander refused to complete his orders, then, he would have to eliminate some trash.

As he took his _sabre_, a cavalry sword with a curved blade and a thick back, better known as saber, he massaged, with his left hand, his temples with a frustrated irritation. A huge headache had crept because of this entire uncomfortable situation.

He went to his formal desk; he struck a single bottom in it. Instantly, the door opened. Showing the blue-skinned android.

The General turned to see him.

"I want you to capture Norris and kill the man, or men, who is/are accompanying him," he repeated his earlier orders in a very slow motion; his eyes half closed.

Grobyc smirked behind his red kerchief. In a very low and steady voice he muttered, "I-told-you-so."

The door suddenly closed and opened once more, the silent warrior nowhere to be found. Hole, with his eyes still half closed, his entire face holding a frown, quickly followed him.

_

* * *

_

_Porre Military Rooms_

"_Damn!_" the emerald-eyed thought, almost growled, as he saw his mission in risk of failing.

When he saw the young soldier, whose name was supposedly Ammo, throwing the tumbler and the other soldier, Viroth, -he believed- dodging it, he thought that it would led to problems, -seems he was right- but he wasn't fast enough to react. The tumbler has hit Norris' head and, thanks to his little outburst of pain, they were discovered. The worst part was that the man, Viroth, seemed not too friendly about their small attempt of escaping.

The alarm has been activated, and he was completely sure that all the army was now behind them. As quickly as possible, he took a pair of swords that were beneath some trinkets a little far behind, obviously breaking the stunned state of the ex-official, who in a desperate reaction, kicked a table before him to block the soldier's path, who had just recovered from their shock, and that had ran to capture them. It was acceptable, they were soldiers and they had to complete their tasks.

The newly discovered, small plan worked, the soldiers stopped for a brief moment to avoid being hit by the flying table, it gave to the emerald-eyed the necessary time to take the swords and leave, both of them, by the door. As they ran through the PMR, they saw the awakened soldiers preparing for their capture. The young cadets, seeing the intruders, took their weapons, sword or even guns, and went to fallow them, not even caring if they were in undergarments.

The alarm has just got off. Instead, the voices of the high-officials were resonating in its place, being heard by all the army, repeating the General Hole's words, _"Capture the intruders! One of them looks like commander Norris! He is not! I repeat he's not! Capture him and kill his companion! I repeated capture him and kill his companion!_"

The occupants of the PMR heard those orders with a bit of disbelief, but still with determination. It seemed that they had fallen into the General's trap.

As they ran towards the exit, being followed closely by the huge crew of young warriors, the man threw one of the swords to Norris, and the young blonde extended his arms to catch it. He did. As they were running he recognized the sword as a _Rapier_, a long, slender and straight, double-edged sword with a narrow pointed blade that was usually used for thrusting. It was a good choice, after all, it was a sword he had quite mastered in the past few months, thought his best choice would always be a gun.

That was when he glanced over to his accomplice's sword, it was a cutlass, a short but heavy curved blade sharpened on the convex side that could be deadly in the right hands. He wondered if this man knew how to use it.

They ran the best they could, the building was rather large and it can take some minutes to pass it completely. Norris felt how his lungs hurt from the unexpected sprint, he had began running without taking a breath and he could stop to catch it because the young men were fast on their hills.

Suddenly, they reached the exit. But, for their misfortune, the heavy, metal door was closed.

They did not need words to tell each other their next move. With all their strength, they ran towards it to ram it. If they stopped to open it, the Porre crew would catch them up, so they did not have much of a choice.

Both, already expecting the pain, dashed with all their might. They crashed into the door, a great amount of pain shouted through their bodies, but the door hinge gave away letting them to stumble outside. Not stopping to catch a breath, or to treat their sorrowful bodies, they stood up, impelling themselves to not waste time. Albeit, the fact that they both had crushed towards the door had left impressed to shock the soldiers that were chasing after them, they had stopped to stare with awe and admiration at what have the two men made.

The PMC was at a farther distance that when they had to leave the PMP for getting into the PMR, it was like half a mile away. They did not stop to gaze at the marvel that was the sea at that time. The blue moon's light had become softer than the red one's. The sea seemed like a vivid ocean of bloody fire. The sight was not fearful, but it was still disturbing.

It seemed as if the same water was narrating a kind of story. A story filled with pain, love and hatred. A story that reflected the same nature of the human kind, one that's full of nightmares and yet of dreams, because it said, that the human kind always changes through time, getting into the way of Fate. A story that seemed as an infinite cycle that would not stop until the end of time. Something inexplicable and maybe surrealistic.

They continued to run. They could not fight because they were outnumbered by at least one hundred thousand soldiers, but, in any case if they need to fight, they would do so, even if that meant signing their wills. The only comforting thought that lasted was that, at least, they would not going to be unarmed.

_

* * *

_

_Porre Military Center_

They entered the building fast enough. The door has been open, as if expecting them. The soldiers were fast, but thanks to their stop, they were somewhat far behind them. Some minutes of advantage they have got.

Crossing the PMC was going to be a little more difficult, due to its halls were not straight. And that's not all, they surely would be going to receive a _warm_ welcome from the officials that were in there. They, undoubtedly, were going to have to fight, they wanted it or not.

"How much until we cross it?!" the man asked loudly to Norris. "About 15 minutes if we keep running!"

"_Shit!"_ the emerald-eyed though. "Which way?!"

"Front, then left, then right, then right again, left until the end of that passage, then right, right, left, left, front, right, left, right, left, front, left, and at last right!" Norris informed him. The man began to wonder were did the ex-commander got that memory. "We'll see the door then!" the blonde finished.

As they expected, it wasn't much time until they reached the first turn, they went into it only to be met by some soldiers. They got ready, waiting for the escaping people.

The man sprinted faster towards them, -there were three of them- he jumped and landed at their back. The man rotated his body, using his left leg as axis, and swung his leg in a curve than knocked out cold the three men.

They continued to run. Soon the second twist emerged, they went right.

Suddenly a loud thumb resounded behind them, in the corridor they had just left. They guessed that it was the soldiers that had been chasing them, tripping over the unconscious soldiers, and as a consequence, making the others to trip too.

The man snickered imagining the scene.

They went right again, but this time there were ten soldiers. Norris and the man ran to them as did the young men. The man was before Norris so the first blow was directed to him. He blocked the youngster's sword and kicked his stomach, then he turned side stepped to his right, and with the hilt of his cutlass, he knocked the second's sword out of his hand, as quickly as a lightening he punched the youngster's face, knocking him.

By that time Norris was fighting too with another pair of soldiers. The first one has lunched a frontal kick to the ex-commander, who threw himself to the floor and pulled himself in a kind of rotation, kicking both soldier's legs and making them to fall, knocked.

Now just six remained. The man and Norris ran towards the other soldiers, one of them had prepared his gun. The man, upon seeing this, somersaulted towards then, catching them of guard, and crashed into them. The men fall as if it was a boiling play.

The man got up and began to ran once more, thinking that the pursuers were going to trip once more. But Norris was thinking about the man's excel on risky movements.

Soon after, they reached the next turn, which was to the left, there they have got no problems, but it was a fair long passage.

When they reached the middle, they heard another thumb, this time lauder, fallowed closely by curses. They got to the end of the passage and turned right.

Another set of soldiers were expecting them. It seemed that every two turns were waiting some soldiers, this time eleven.

Again the man was the first one to meet them. The first soldier gave a vertical blow. The man side-stepped and released a powerful kick to the soldier's stomach. Knocking the air out of him, and as a result leaning forward, clenching his soared stomach. By this time the man blocked another soldier's blow, leaning forward and thrusting a kick, with his right leg, into another soldier's stomach who stood behind him. Then he turned to the man in front him and punched his nose, broking it. Three men less.

Soon, Norris got into the fight too, he swung his rapier towards a soldier's one, but his rightful skill over passed the man's one, cutting in half the slender sword. As he did that, he made a backslap so hard to the soldier's face, that he fell unconscious. Then he turned to one at his left and thrust a quick kick to his manhood. The poor youngster got red from pain. Two men less and there just left six.

Another pair ran towards them. The emerald-eyed and the blue-eyed turned to see each other. They immediately understood.

They too ran forwards, they jumped the highest they could and passed over all the shocked soldier's head. They ran and quickly turned right.

Another thumb, fallowed by surprised gasps.

In that corridor weren't any soldiers, but they expected the next to be.

They turned to the left, proving their words.

Fortunately for them, just a pair of soldiers stood waiting, but they were distracted, playing chess. When they noticed the intruder's presence, they did not care and continued their game. The man and Norris continued and turned to the left in the next corner.

Not a single soul was in there. At the middle of the passage were two turns but they had to continue straight. They soon reached the next corner. They turned right.

Some other soldiers stood there too, there were six.

This time Norris went first. He maneuvered his rapier so fast, that it seemed like a fan blade. Knocking the soldier's weapons. As they saw them selves unarmed, they tried with their bare hands, but before landing a single punch into Norris, they were knocked by the emerald-eyed.

The pair of men ran towards the next corner. They turned left.

Again it was abandoned.

They reached the other corned and turned right, at the very same moment they heard a loud thumb, -guess who was it- but they ignored it as they encountered four soldiers.

Fast enough, two swords went to meet the emerald-eyed. He held his own before him in a horizontal position, blocking his enemy's. He gritted his teeth and pushed them back. This only made them to stumble with their counter partners behind them, causing them all to fall. Norris and the man jumped over and went to the next corner. They turned left.

It was alone again. Almost at the end, there was a T-shaped turn, but they had to go forward until the end of the passage.

The last corner before the last turn. They turned to the left, only to be met by a fast whirling blade. They had to jump backwards to avoid being hit by it.

There was just a single, but almost colossus, soldier. They saw that it wasn't a blade what he had in his hands, it was an ax, -an implement with a bladed head, used usually for chopping- a huge one in fact.

Defeating him was going to be somewhat difficult.

The man sprinted towards him. The colossus one swung his ax horizontally trying to chop him in half. The man jumped and landed over the ax, all of this in a swift movement. The soldier didn't notice where the emerald-eyed had landed so he began searching for him with the sight.

The man jumped once more from the ax and landed a powerful kick over the soldiers head. Then he flipped forward and landed at the other side, the soldiers back was now facing him, and trust a kick to his knee. The soldier fell to one knee and the man rolled from between the soldier's legs to the front of him, landing another kick to the his manhood.

The soldier growled in pain and swung vertically his ax. The man side-stepped, and with his cutlass he stabbed the hilt of the ax, leaving it useless. The soldier tried to stand up but the man, once again, kicked the his head knocking him unconscious.

Now they would finally reach the exit. They turned the last corner to the right and saw the door, closed.

And apparently it was closed with a key.

"_Holly shit! Damn!" _the man thought upon seeing the door. This was much more heavier than the last one, so trying to ram over it was going to be totally useless.

That's not all, they knew that the soldiers weren't far apart. What could they do?

Thinking of that, Norris searched for something, _anything_, that could help them.

Thing that he found. The same, not so tall, ceiling with the rafter hanging about. "Hey look!" Norris whispered to the emerald-eyed, while pointing to the ceiling.

The gaze of the man obeyed instantly. Upon seeing of what was the ex-commander talking about, he quickly understood. He jumped, and grabbed the rafter. He then pulled himself up. Norris followed soon and waited for the soldiers to come.

Another thumb, some curses, and a little snicker from the man's part.

The huge crew of soldiers came into view. But as soon as they inspected their surroundings they turned into a halt as they found strange a minuscule fact. Where were the intruders?

"What the hell?" someone muttered.

They were obviously confused. There were nowhere to be found about. And that was impossible.

They had purposely closed the door because they knew that somehow the intruders were going to get in there and try to get out, which they could not, at least that was what they thought. Somehow the intruders got out and they were losing time there.

The seemingly leader of the group held out a pair of keys to open the door, which he did. A loud click echoed in the entire building as he opened it.

This was they chance.

The two men jumped and landed in the heads of some soldiers. They impelled themselves to the now open door and, as fast as the wind, ran towards the PMD.

They almost reached their destination.

But a huge block was on their way. The General Hole and a lot more of other soldiers stood waiting for them, smirks on their faces.

Soon they found themselves completely surrounded.

"Well, well, well," the General said. "If it isn't Norris and his newfound companion?"

"_Hole!_" the man growled, causing the General to shift his attention towards him. "And... who might you be?"

"That's none of your business!" the man spat into the General's shoes. Hole half closed his eyes, a frown replacing the smug smirk. "Bad manners have we?"

As abruptly as the frown came the smirk returned. "Might show you some manners!" he yelled giving the order to attack.

Nothing happened.

"What are you waiting for?!" the general demanded.

Again, no movement.

The soldiers just keep seeing each other, not knowing what to do.

Suddenly, a gun from a young, absolutely terrified soldier fell into the ground. The gun shot itself and it grazed Norris head. A complete silence followed after.

The expressions on the men changed completely as they saw the reason as to why the gun has been dropped.

Behind the youngster stood the most powerful weapon of El Porre, Grobyc.

He had made the gun to drop, shot itself, and kill the man aside from the General.

Grobyc saw the General's eyes and sentenced, "The next time, it wont fail."

The General, filled with rage, yelled, "Of course not!" He threw himself towards the android, stood in a absolute calm.

_Bam!_

A loud thunder was heard in the distance. And the part of the building behind them was destroyed. All jumped in surprise except for the emerald eyed. They shifted their gaze to the source of the sound.

The mighty S.S. Invincible stood in the distance, throwing bombs with its canon, destroying the PMC.

Norris and the man turned to see each other. They suddenly ran towards the sea and jumped without hesitation.

The General stood in disbelief. Growling with anger, upon realizing his lose, he tried to kill the _traitor_ Grobyc, but in his haste, he didn't notice that the android was far stronger than him.

Grobyc punched him on the neck. Blood jumped everywhere, and the soldiers ran to take refuge.

The General was dead and Grobyc was now in control of the EMP.

_

* * *

_

_In pace requiescat _

**

* * *

**

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**

**AN: **_Oh well... yes I lied... it turned out to be larger than the last one... but guess it is fair! I, sadly, have some bad news... I'm going to suspend this fic for a while (SUSPEND NOT DISCONTINUE) because it takes a lot of time to update a single chap... for both of my stories, until I finish my other story I'll suspend this one and when I finish the other I'm sure that the next chaps are going to appear sooner I'm sure!_

_So until then! This is a farewell!_

_By the way... I'll tell you what does "In pace requiescat" means the next chap! But here's a clue! It is latin!_

_So thanks for your patience! Oh and please, would you be so kind to tell me of my mistakes!_

_Thanks again!_


End file.
